The Pack
by Nudist.on.the.beach
Summary: Another pack comes down to Live in La Push, which means more drama. How will the Sam's pack react to the new one? Will love bloom between any of the wolves? PaulXOC
1. Prologue

**A/N Aha, yet another Twilight story. I saw New Moon (Much better than Twilight might I add, and not just because it had Paul, Embry, Jacob, and the rest of the pack in it.) I love it and it inspired to write a story. So here is it, yet another Paul Story =D Enjoy, and Review please.**

I didn't know what to do when I became a wolf for the first time, I was the only one around that was one. That's when my dad decided that he would actually explain the whole situation to me. "Being a young woman, I would have never guessed you would become a wolf." He would sighed staring at the moon.

"But it happened, you inherited it from me. The legends are that one person in the family becomes a shape shifter, but our legends and stories are different from others. Take the Quileute for example, there werewolves have high temperatures and imprint on people, but for us we can phase whenever we want, we don't imprint, our mate finds us, or you don't get a soul mate."

"That's kind of weird." I muttered staring at him nervously, I was still taking in the fact that I could turn into a white wolf that was the size of a horse.

"I know it's weird, but it's in our blood."

After that day more people in my small village turned into wolves, I was the Alpha of the pack. There were always times where I wish I wasn't the alpha, but then I remember that they have to listen to me, and there is a good reason that I, Andy, am the alpha of this pack.

I am the most mature, and I know the most about being a wolf now, plus it's in my blood to be the alpha of the pack. But turning into a wolf has increased my anger.

By now we were a wondering pack with no home, there was nothing to protect the village from because it was already destroyed. We tried our hardest, but it went up in flames. A majority of the people were able to get out, but the odd person didn't make it. On the bright side we did kill all the vampires.

Everyone moved to a big city, we didn't need to protect a big city, there was no where for the vampires to go, and it was always sunny.

The pack and I have recently found a house in the forest of La Push. "There are wolves down there too?" Zeke asked sitting in the back of the truck with me.

"Yeah, it was the pack that my father first told me about." I explained as we went over a bump, we've already been driving for a day and a half. I knocked on the truck window. "Pass me the walkie talkie."

Nigel handed me the walkie talkie. "Hey, how much longer?" I asked into the walkie talkie.

"Like 22 minutes." I heard Tim said.

The pack consisted of 6 people. Me -Andy-, Zeke, Nigel, Tim, Kurtis, and Trent. 3 of which had major anger problems me, Zeke, and Kurtis, but we didn't hold grudges. "Apparently then can imprint on people or something like that."

My dad was one of those people who didn't make it out of the flaming village. "What is imprinting anyways?" Zeke asked, it was only Zeke and I in the back of the truck, Nigel driving, in the car ahead of us was Tim, Kurtis, and Trent.

"I'm pretty sure it is when you find your mate, but I think that it is only the Quileute tribe that can imprint, because after I found out I were a werewolf, or shape shifter. I decided to do a little research on the topic, I don't think I read anything about any other tribe being able to imprint."

"So there tribe is known for there imprinting?" Nigel asked from in the truck.

"Yeah, pretty much. If you would believe it anyways, like for us it was be our strength." I stated.

"Yeah, that's because none of us are completely at peace, we all have anger problems." Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, only Andy, Zeke, and Kurtis have the bad anger problems the rest of us are at a minimum compared to you three." Nigel laughed. "Like remember that time Kurtis and Zeke were fighting in the house, then they wolfed out, and broke the front window."

I sighed. "Yes." I glared at Zeke. "You have no idea how much glass I stepped on." I smiled.

"At least you heal quickly."

"Even if I didn't it wouldn't hurt that much." I shrugged. "We're here, turn the corner, okay." Tim said turning onto a dark path.

"Have you been here before already?" Kurtis asked glaring at Zeke, let's just say that they hated each other, but at the same time they were best friend, yeah I don't get it either.

"Yeah, I ran here in wolf form." I picked up a box from the back of the truck and heard a howl in the distance. "There are two rooms in the basement."

"MINE!" Kurtis and Zeke shouted in unison. I palmed my forehead, "I guess that's okay, then there is three rooms upstairs, one of us has to share a room."

"I will." Tim shrugged. "I want my own room." Nigel backed away from the guys.

"I'm fine with sharing." Trent shrugged his shoulders no really caring, "Only as long as I get my own bed."

I nodded my head. "Our beds are already up there, the biggest room has the two beds, you just need to put your crap in there." I explained walking upstairs. "I want this one!" Nigel pointed.

"Alright." I shrugged jumped onto my bed curling into a ball. Finally, I can just lay down and rest.

****

"Sam come see this!" Jared exclaimed running into Sam's house, I turned to look at Jared. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"Dude, Paul. There are two wolves out there, and they aren't from our pack. People from our school are circled around them. It's dangerous." Jared said motioning for us to follow. I looked at Sam, who was telling Emily to stay where she was. Embry, Jacob, and Quil were just talking.

We all ran out and butted our way to the front, one wolf was brown with white spots, the other white with brown spots. Deffentally weren't from around here. "What are we going to do." I asked Sam with a growl.

"Just wait for a second." It was like Sam wanted to see what was going to happen. The two wolves were circling each other when we all heard the sound of breaks. The circle looked like it was parting, but actually someone was pushing them quite roughly.

A girl, the most beautiful girl ever. She looked really angry, I just wanted to go over and hug her, hold her until her anger went away. I felt the need to protect her with my life, I turned to look at Sam who noticed I was staring at her.

That's when I noticed what she was wearing, a sports bra, and basketball shorts. I wanted to go over there and cover her up so no one could see her stomach.

"HEY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

You could tell the wolves physically stiffened. The entire pack took a step back, it was like instinct, it was like she was an alpha wolf or something. "CUT IT OUT, GET TO THE TRUCK." The wolves looked down at the ground walking out of the circle. She was looking directly at Sam when she said that.

The entire pack noticed it, he nodded at her. She glanced at the wolves, pure anger in her eyes.

"Sorry for the inconvenience of my stupid dogs, really sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing before."

"They aren't dogs." I heard Quil whisper to Jacob.

I heard people talking all around. "Isn't she cold?" I heard someone ask their friend. "Her dogs are huge, I wonder where I can get one."

"Let's go." Sam said turning around walking back to his house. "What was that all about?" Jacob asked running up next to Sam.

"Nothing." Sam said, Jacob turned to look at the rest of us. "Were they actually wolves?"

"Yes they were actually wolves." Sam stated irritate. "We have another wolf pack in this area now."

"Is that bad?" I suddenly asked.

"No, don't worry about it Paul. She's aloud to stay here."

"Are we missing something?" Embry asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Paul imprinted on the woman yelling at the wolves." Sam sighed walking into his house.


	2. Cliff Diving

**A/N Woah, thanks for the reviews people. I didn't think I'd get so many so quick lol =P Well, Enjoy, and review please.**

"Did you two hit your heads, or are you just that dense!?" I shouted at Kurtis and Zeke. They both were sitting on the couch looking at the floor. "We just moved here yesterday! Not only was I woken up, but it was because of you two being complete idiots! You could have exposed us! We are all damn lucky that the Alpha of the other pack isn't kicking us off their land!"

By now I was shaking a lot, my breathing began to get heavier. I ran out of the house and closed my eyes concentrating, trying to prevent myself from turning into a werewolf. I've been trying to control my heavy mood swings since I became a werewolf.

I couldn't control it anymore, my anger overcame me. My body felt like it was fire, I could feel my bones morphing into my wolf form. I looked at the pieces of my clothes on the ground. I put my head on the ground, and put my paws over my head letting out a whine.

_Andy?_ I heard Tim's voice come into my head._ How you feeling?_

He's always cared for everyone, he's like a mother, but in male form. _I'm fine, I just need to calm down a little bit._

I said to him as he walked out of the bushes. I picked my head up from the ground standing up high, I'm the Alpha, I need to be strong. Tim was a grey coloured wolf with white paws, all of our wolf forms had white somewhere. _We were going to go cliff diving, if you wanted to come we are leaving now._

I nodded my head, turned around and clawed at the front door. "Oh look it, a cute little puppy!" Nigel snorted with an english accent.

I rolled my eyes and barked at him my tall beginning to wiggle. It was funny because my wolf form was huge. Nigel moved out of the way so I could run upstairs. Like my dad mentioned to me a long time ago, we don't have the temperature that the Quileute wolves have, but we don't get cold.

I phased back to normal, putting on a bikini top and basketball shorts. "Come on." I jumped down the stairs hitting the wall. The guys burst out laughing, "Way to go Andy!" They exclaimed.

"Let's race!" Kurtis suggested.

"Wolf form, or like this?" Nigel asked. "Like this, 1, 2, 3 GO!"

We all sprinted as fast as we could, we separated, considering we didn't know where the cliff was, but we did see one. "Hey Andy!" I jumped noticing that I was running with Trent.

"I smell the water." He chuckled running faster. I growled, I wanted to beat him so I sprinted faster. I saw the clearing, the whole pack came into view. "Run off the cliff!" Zeke shouted.

"Yay!" We cheered sprinting off the cliff, we all let out a loud howl before we hit the water.

The water felt so refreshing on my skin, I haven't been in the water in ages. I let my body bring itself back up only to see Zeke, and Kurtis fighting. "I beat you!" Zeke shouted at him swimming backwards.

"Hell no!" Kurtis glared at him.

"Could they go a day with out being a nuisance?" I rubbed my temples. "That's not possible!" Tim shouted attempting to climb back up the cliff.

"Whoever gets up the cliff first wins." The two glared at each other competitively.

I felt a low growl make its way out of my throat. "Calm down Andy." Nigel rubbed my back, I nodded my head. "You have to have some fun."

We heard a loud howl, we all froze in spot. "Should we go see, just in case?" Trent asked at the top of the cliff. I nodded my head, we quickly got to the top of the cliff and phased.

We quickly ran, then noticed it was only one wolf. A black one being attacked by a vampire, I growled pouncing out from my hiding place. I grabbed the vampire with my mouth by it's throat throwing him into a tree.

I glanced over to the black wolf, he let out a loud howl again so his pack would come. _Circle him_

I demanded, my pack got into place around the vampire. We jumped on him as ripping him piece by piece. When he was killed I turned to face the black wolf, he had his pack behind him. I glanced at them and nodded my head at the Alpha. _Phase back, get dressed and come out_

I went behind a tree and phased back changed into my bikini top, then shorts. I walked out with the guys behind me. "Thank you for your help." The leader said.

"Anytime, we thought we'd check it out." I shrugged. "Yeah, it was nothing!" Zeke smiled

"It wasn't nothing, I could have been dead if it wasn't for you guys. I'm Sam." He stuck his hand out.

"Andy. They are Tim, Zeke, Kurtis, Trent, and Nigel." I smiled looking at the guys behind Sam.

My eyes stopped when I saw one of the guys, he stood out the most compared to the rest of the guys, I don't know why though. "That's Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Jared."

"You should come back to Emily's with us." Paul suggested.

I looked at Sam. "It is the least I can do, you saved my life." I smiled "We don't want to impose though." Tim said.

"Please come." He smiled

"Alright." We followed them all the way to Sam's house. The entire time, Paul was staring at me, I didn't know why, but it was kind of weird. We walked into the house, there was a woman in there. She was beautiful, except for the scars on one side of her face.

"Hello" She smiled "I'm Emily." Sam walked up to her pulling her into a hug. He kissed her on the lips, then her cheek, and all over her face. It was cute, I wanted something like that one day.

"Dinner it almost ready." She said walking back into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home guys." Sam smiled at us. I sat on a chair at the table, meanwhile the guys were talking to some of the other guys on the couch. "Hey."

I turned my head to see Paul. "Hey." I smiled at him.

"Weren't you the woman from earlier?" Paul asked

"You're going to have to be a little bit more specific." I rose my eyebrow.

"Uh, where the wolves were."

"Oh, yeah." I rolled my eyes, but then blush as soon as I realised how loud I shouted. "Heh, I kind of have angry problems." I looked away.

I heard him chuckle. "How long are you guys staying here."

"Actually, we just moved down here from Yellowknife." I explained.

"Where is that?" He asked

"It's in Canada." I snorted.

"Are you going to be coming to our school?" Paul asked looking at Jacob who was walking over. "Hey, I'm Jacob." He sat down in the chair on the opposite side of me.

"Hey Jacob." I waved sheepishly. "And yes, we start on Monday." It was currently Saturday.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing really." I shrugged.

"You guys should come cliff diving with us."

"I don't think you should." Paul said.

I furrowed my brow. "What?" I asked appalled.

"I don-"

"I heard you." I hissed. "And who are you to tell me what to do." I growled at him, anger rising.

Paul's eyes were wide. "I just, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can do whatever I want." I growled at him.

"I was just trying to protect you!" He was getting loud.

"Who asked you to!?" I shouted. "No one exactly!"

"Well you don't need to get angry at me."

"Fuck this! I'm sorry Sam, thanks for having me, but I'm leaving." I knew that I was going to freak out even more if I didn't leave now. I stormed home I walked into the house slamming the door right off it's hinges. "Got damn it!" I kicked the wall making a new hole in the wall.

Great, just what I needed a broken door.


	3. Reminder

**A/N Thank you for reviewing people, it always encourages me to write more when people do, I love it dearly. xDD I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please review. It doesn't even take that long.**

I heard a crowd coming from at the end of the road, I figured that it was the guys coming back from Sam's house. I hope that they enjoyed themselves, and I wasn't angry at Paul anymore, but I still think that it's none of his business what I decide to do with me life. What was the worst that could really happen to me?

"Andy, you missed Emily's cooking." Zeke chuckled when he noticed what I was doing. "That angry huh?" Trent asked cackling like a hyena.

I rolled my eyes letting out a stubborn noise. They burst out laughing going threw the door that I happened to be fixing. A growl came up in my throat, I quickly shook my head reminding myself to stay calm. It was only them walking into the house. "Andy, you going to be okay?" Tim asked sitting down next to me.

I leaned against the wall, putting my head back a bit. "Yeah, sorry for leaving you guys there."

Tim snickered softly. "You know, we aren't that lost with out you."

A smiled cracked onto me face, "Yeah, well. You know how I am I guess."

"You guess, we know what each other are thinking nearly 99.9% of the time." Tim smiled pulling me into a hug. "I should probably go say sorry to Paul huh?" I hugged him back quickly before getting up off the wooden floor.

Tim shrugged. "Depends on if you want to hold grudge. I don't think he'd hate you if you didn't." Tim walked over to stand in front of the window. I watched him closely as he looked out at the full moon, I noticed him glance at me from the corner of his eye. "He did seem kind of upset though."

I shrugged my shoulders. "He has no ri-"

"Andy, calm down. Is it that bad that a guy was trying to protect you." Tim turned from the window. I began mumbling things to myself as I swung the door back and forth. I closed it turning to face Tim. "I'm going to bed."

He nodded his head turning back to look out the window. Tim was a weird fellow alright, but he was the best. He was my wing man, buddie, best friend, brother, they were all my brothers. We've learned to except each others differences, I don't know what I would have done if these guys held grudges against me.

We've all gotten so angry at each other before, I recall having my nose broken when Kurtis first became a wolf. It was a pretty funny day actually, his mom thought that Kurtis was dying because he had an unusually high fever, and he was eating everything in the house. She had my dad, who was a doctor, come over to watch him all night, my dad was trying his hardest to piss the boy off so he would phase into a wolf and when we phased into a wolf, most of the symptoms of being sick left.

Anyways, when Kurtis became a wolf my dad opened the window for him to jump out into the forest where I was. In our mind I was trying to calm him down so he knew what was going on. He thought that I was a witch and my dad was a wizard, then I told him the legends that he's heard his dad once tell him when he was young.

I was training him to fight in wolf form so that we could fight off vampires, when I called him a pansy ass bitch, he said he was tired so he wanted to phase back. I obeyed just to be nice, when he punched me as hard as he could square in the nose.

He told me that's what I get for keeping my guard down, he makes me hysterical.

I lay on my bed just staring at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about when the guys first became wolves, that's when my mind drifted to Paul. I wonder what his reaction to it was? I also wondered how different he was from normal humans.

All these questions ran threw my head causing me to become anxious. I hopped out of bed opening my window next to my bed. I rested my head on the window pane, should I go say sorry to Paul, why did it hurt me so much?

I remember when I stormed out of Sam's house I felt a ginormous amount of guilt and sadness. It was so unexpected, normally I would feel bad until later. I slammed my window shut and jumped over to the door of my room. I rushed down the stairs and out the door.

The moon shined down on Tim's white GTO, it looked like one of the ones from the commericals. Untouched, and unscratched, man if you could see the inside.

I stripped out of my pajama's phasing into a wolf. My ears perked up when I heard the sound of rain hit the dirt. The window blew my fir all around, once I started running my fir went all over the place.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I smelt something utterly disgusting. My nostrils flared, before I had a chance to turn my head I was thrown across the opening into a tree. I went to let out a loud howl, but before I could to anything the vampire grabbed my mussel.

I growled, the grip he had on my neck tightened. I heard a twig snap, the vampire let it's guard down! Yes! I took advantage of the moment pouncing onto him, I bit down as hard as I could on his shoulder, pulling until I felt it's cold flesh come up off it's bone.

He threw me, I landed on my paws, getting ready to fight. Not concerned about yelling for help, I didn't need it. I know most people would consider that stupid, but I didn't, the vampire was already harmed. "You can't win." He cooed.

I was circling him. "I know your next move."

I continued to circle him, this made me remember why I hated vampires so much cocky bastard, was he going to make a move or not! My nose scrunched up as I let out a long yawn stilling watching the vampire. Way to get tired at the worst time of all Andy.

The vampire ran at me, I jumped out of the way getting onto his back pushing my paw down on where I bit him before. I bit the back of his neck, ripping it right off him. I continued to do this, I took a step back looking at the vampire. I sat down just watching it, to see if anything would happen.

Nothing.

The rain came down harder, I didn't feel like walking back home. I felt like I was going to pass out any second. I searched for some where to lay down, I found a rocked shelter by a muddy hill. I went under it spinning around a few times to get comfortable.

I shut my eyes, when I opened them the sun was in my face. I closed my left eye letting out a quiet howl, I began to scratch the ground when I saw something come out from behind the trees.

A black wolf with a white tail, and his right eye covered in white. Trent. _"You had us all worried sick Andy!"_ Trent growled _"I didn't know where to find you because you were sleeping."_

_"Well, I'm fine. You know, you don't have to worry about like I have to worry about you guys." _I mentally said to him.

_"Why can't we worry about you?"_Trent growled.

_"Just because you don't need to Trent, I know what I am doing. I do a pretty good job of what I do if you ask me."_ I stated

_"Do you know what time it is! It's 3pm, we have Sam and his pack over, we thought we would have to go searching for you. All of us."_

My stomach suddenly started to hurt, I put my paws over my head and began to whine. _"What's wrong."_

_"I don't know, I always hurt for some reason. Since we got here, I don't know what it is though."_

"_Well, I don't know, but let's go."_ Trent said, I ran in front of him leading the way back to the house. It never felt right being in the back unless they were showing me something important. _"You know we only got worried because we saw your clothes on the ground outside soaked and covered in mud. We thought that maybe you were sitting outside getting attacked by something, like a vampire then stripping and fighting them into the forest."_

I scratched my paw against the door, once it was opened I didn't pay attention to how many people were sitting in the living room. I ran upstairs phasing back to normal. I put on track pants and a tank top.

I walked down into the living room. "Shit." I noticed everyone now. Emily, Sam, Jared, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Paul were all in the livingroom, including my pack. I looked at Paul, he didn't say anything to me, but his eyes said a lot.

They were filled with worry, love, and relief. "Andy, why didn't you leave note or something?" Tim asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't really think that it was going to be that big of a deal. You guys don't need to worry about me, you should be worrying about yourselves. I can take care of myself, I know how to fight. If you have forgotten guys I taught you how to fight, I know everything you know, but I know it better. So can we just drop this." I growled.

No one was looking at me when Nigel stared at me. "Andy, we just care. You know you mean a lot to us." He said.

I nodded my head. "Guys, I'm sorry." I sighed, my heart started to ache again. "Also, Paul I'm sorry for getting angry at you yesterday."

My heart warmed up quickly, I wasn't in pain anymore. "It's fine."

I grinned at him, Sam's pack seemed to know what was going on, but my pack... and me were totally clueless.


	4. Reputation

**A/N So I want to thank all of the people and for the person who commented about Andy being a PMSing bitch, I don't know if it was made to make me upset, but either way it made me laugh really hard. Also if you didn't notice she has bad anger problems, she doesn't understand anything about imprinting she only knows what it is. She doesn't exactly believe in it because she can't experience it herself. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, this story if really coming off as Andy being a bitch, I'm not trying it's just kind of happening.**

It was Monday now, I didn't know what this school was going to be like. I hadn't really looked into it that closely, but Paul told me that it was a good school. "Andy?!" Nigel called for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nigel!" I called back to him walking out of my room lazily. I was so tired, I couldn't sleep this entire weekend, I don't know what was going on. I think that it was this place that was making me like this, never before in my life have I never been able to sleep. I can always sleep!

"Come on." Zeke jumped onto Nigel's back knocking him over onto the coffee table snapping it in half. My eyebrow twitched. "Let's go." I said threw my teeth

I jumped into the back of the truck before Nigel started driving it. "Andy did you not sleep again?" Zeke asked with a chuckle watching me curl into a ball in the back of the truck.

"I'm so tired and I just can't hide it." I yawned rubbing my face on my arm. Zeke rolled his eyes with a snort. When we got to the school we all jumped out of our vehicles and walked up to the school.

"Hey guys!" I heard Jacob, me and the guys all turned around at the exact same time. "That was pretty weird..." Jacob trailed off. "Anyways, do you guys know what classes you have?"

We all shook our heads. "You guys are being creepy." Embry snorted. I sighed rubbing my temples, I hated being a werewolf sometimes. With the headache that I have it makes it hard to be able to listen more closely to peoples conversations.

"Hey, are you that woman that was like yelling at her dogs?" Some guy came up to me. I didn't know who he was, but he looked like a freshman. "Uh, yeah." I cocked my eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just wondering, you scared the crap out of me and my friends." He smiled a toothy grin. "I'm Ethan." He stuck his hand out.

I glanced over at the guys, by now it was Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul with my pack watching me talk to Ethan. "Andy." I smiled awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you around." I ran off to a group of people. I turned to face them. "That was a little bit odd."

"That's what you get for getting so angry at us that one day." Zeke and Kurtis said in unison crossing their arms. Really? It was times like those where I thought that they were secretly related to each other and had a brain link.

"Come on," I sighed. "We need to go and get our class lists." I muttered walking away from my friends.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Paul's worried voice in the background. "She hasn't been getting much sleep since she's been here. We don't really know what's going on with her." Kurtis explained to Paul

I stopped wanting to hear what Paul was going to say next. "Neither have I" He stated simply.

I stood there stiff for a second, he hasn't either. Maybe there was some sort of a bug going around... maybe. After we all got our lists we went to class. I had a bunch with Jared and Paul, more with Jared though.

He was a goof, it was my last class of the day and I was exhausted. History. The subject that always tended to put me to sleep when I was wide awake... fun. I was practically dead, imagine how bad it was going to be like how I am right now.

I put my head on my desk glancing at Paul who was sitting next to me just staring at me. "Hey." I murmured.

"It speaks." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I do speak." I scratched my lip looking around the class room when the teacher began to speak. I groaned putting my head in my hands closing my eyes. "Andy, wake up." I felt someone poking my side.

I made a strange sound and jumped. Let's just say that I was oddly ticklish everywhere! "Huh?" I asked my vision sharpening. "You fell asleep, I also took some notes for you."

He handed me the paper, there was only one. "What about yours?"

He shrugged. "I don't really need notes, I was awake to hear the lesson." He smiled sweetly at me.

I couldn't help but just smile at him, I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. I could see them sparkling. "Uh..." I didn't know what to say. "Thank you." I smiled gently at him, what else could I say.

He smiled at me, his white teeth reflecting off his russet skin. I just wanted to pounce on him, and kiss him. _Woah! I always knew I had something for tanned boys... but Paul is my friend, I bet he has a girlfriend anyways._

"Andy?" I jumped out of my trance when he said my name. I smiled at him when I heard people talking in the background, two girls that sat two rows in front of me. "Oh look, Paul has another bimbo drooling over him. Like he even need another one, we should probably warn her that he likes to fuck people then leave them behind."

I furrowed my brow looking at Paul, he must not have heard because he was just looking at me. My anger rose in my body, not because of what they said about Paul. "I'm not a bimbo!" I shouted down at them slamming my hands on the desk cracking it a little.

"Andy calm down." I felt Paul's arm around me. "Trust me, they aren't even worth the trouble." He said rubbing my back.

"No, I don't think we should warn her." The other girl said just staring at me. I could see fire in her eyes, I just wanted to go over there and kick her teeth in.

Another thing I hate about being a werewolf, you have to control your anger better otherwise you could seriously hurt someone. Like sending them to the hospital.

Paul kelp his arm securely around me as we walked out of the room. We walked into the parking lot where I saw Sam's pack, and my own. They were talking and stopped when they saw Paul and I.

"What are they looking at?" I whispered.

"Us." He smiled down at me, he was tall.

6'8 is my best guess, much taller than me. I was like 5'7, I would have to like stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. THERE I GO AGAIN WITH THINKING ABOUT KISSING HIM! I mentally slapped myself, what kind of spell did this guy have over me.

"What were you two doing?" Jared wiggled his eyebrows. I snorted looking away from him, the face he was making had been perfect, it was hilarious. I looked up at Paul and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Really, it doesn't seem like nothing." Kurtis had his arms crossed, he looked a little angry actually.

I rose my eyebrow. "Are we going home now?" He asked

"Uh, yeah." I looked around at everyone. They all looked shocked about Kurtis.

He jumped into the back of the truck with me and Zeke this time. "Why were you letting him just touch you like that?" Kurtis asked

"Because he is my friend..." I glanced around awkwardly, "Why?" I growled remembering that he has no right to be questioning my actions.

"You don't know him." He spat. I persed my lips trying to remain calm. I took two deep breaths, "Is there something the matter Kurtis, did something happen at school to make you want to be angry or something?"

"NO!" He growled shaking a bit.

"I know that I'm not really one to talk, but you have to learn to over come the anger." I hissed at him, I didn't want him to hurt anyone or destroy this truck, it was a 1983 blue ford. "Really Andy!? I already told you what;s wrong!" He stood up in the truck.

Zeke just sat there staring when he jumped up. "Kurtis! Don't speak to Andy like that!"

"No, Zeke, it's fine. He can talk to me any way he wants to. I just want him to remember that he is being immature." I looked at him with my eyebrow raised still and head tilted to the side.

"I'm being immature! A guy that you don't even know had his arm around you."

"Big deal Kurtis! Do you have some crush on me or something!? Is that why you are making a deal about this!"

"NO, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT BY THIS ASSHOLE."

All the muscles in my face stopping functioning. I just sat there looking at nothing. "Why do you say that?" I asked caring about his opinion.

"Andy." He said breathing heavily now. "I care about you." He sat next to me pulling me into a hug. "The things we've all heard about Paul."

"But... how do you know that they are true?" I asked hugging him back.

"Because, Ethan. I was talking to him, Paul has a history at that school." Kurtis sighed letting go of me.

"A history or sleeping with girls then leaving them." Zeke interfered.

They both nodded their heads. "Ethan told us to watch out, because he saw you walking with Paul. We didn't believe him at first, but then he got his sister and his sisters friends to tell us the truth. They even said if we don't believe them we could ask anybody."

"Andy, we don't want you getting hurt by him."

I bit my lip. "Thanks guys." I smiled crookedly lightening up the moment at bit. "It means a lot to me that you care."

"What is the pack for!" They both exclaimed.

"Protection!" The truck stopped moving.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," Nigel opened the truck window. "But we're home." He jumped out of the car running in the house.

We all glared at the door before getting out and heading into the house.

***

It was a couple hours later, we had all eaten dinner, and we were all bored. Since I've eaten dinner I have been thinking. Thinking about Paul, what to do with this guy. What to do, what to do. Confront him? Naw, he'll probably denie everything I say.

Just go along with it and see how things work out.

Or last, avoid him... avoid him, that was my major plan. I felt a rush go threw my body, heat coming up to my face as I started to breath harder. "Andy?" Trent asked looking away from the TV. They all were.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked looking at the guys frantically.

I was getting really angry, I couldn't even explain why. Something was going threw my body, I never acted up like this unless I was angry at someone or something. My body began to shake, I needed to take the anger out.

I punched the window getting glass in my hand, I winced, but didn't react as much as I should have. "Andy!" They all exclaimed. I felt one of them grab my arms holding them together.

My breathing decreased a bit when we all heard a loud howl outside. A howl of pain... and sorrow. My shaking stopped completely and I fell to the floor. I pulled my knees to my head and rested them on my knees.

"What just happened?" Trent asked feeling my forehead.

I could feel the sweat drip down my temple. "I don't know... I just felt a rush of anger."

"How, nothing happened."

I shook my head as liquid ran down my cheek, it wasn't sweat this time, it was tears. What was happening to me. I was turning into a mess.

"I'm going to bed." I croaked, I quickly ran up to my room falling onto my bed.


	5. Denial

**A/N This is the shortest chapter I've ever written for this story so far, but I will keep on updating. Review please and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

Avoiding Paul for the rest of the week was hard considering I sat next to him in most of my classes that I had, I had pretended to be asleep mostly, then right after class I would run out of the classroom and head to my next class or the car before he could do anything.

It was hard because it hurt me to see him upset, but I didn't want to end up like those other girls. Heart broken. Just staying away from him made me feel incomplete.

But it was Friday now, and I suceeded... now for the rest of my life how was this going to work, he was going to catch me eventually. I felt a hot hand grab my arm, I tried to pull away but I couldn't. I was still so tired from not being able to sleep.

Now I was having bad dreams about me dating Paul, then finding out he was cheating on me. I would go into depression in my dream and die every time! I know it's really weird and fucked up, but I really don't know what was going on.

"Andy!" I heard Paul's voice growl, I knew I couldn't hide from him forever. Sadly enough. "Look at me!" He growled spinning me around to face him.

I could see bags under his eyes, just like my own. I tried not to look him in the eyes. "What?" I hissed, trying to be angry at him, but I just wasn't angry. I was actually happy to see him, I was in denial trying to stay away from him.

"Why the hell do you keep avoiding me?" He asked still angry at me. I looked at my feet, "I'm not." I murmured so he could barely hear me. If it weren't for his werewolf hearing he wouldn't have heard me.

"What do you mean you aren't!" He shouted at me squeezing my arm tighter.

"I don't want to get hurt Paul!" I shouted finding the strength to get out of his grip. My eyes widened in surprise of what I had just said, I blew it. I looked at my arm, I could tell that it was going to bruise for a quick bit, though it would go away in the morning.

His facial expression went from hard to soft. "I would never hurt you." He pulled me into a hug, I tried to push him away but he squeezed me harder. "I would never."

What did he mean that he would never hurt me? What about those other girls? Maybe... maybe I shouldn't be focusing on that.

"Did you say that to those other girls?" I hissed in his chest. He pulled me away from his chest looking me in the eyes.

"What girls!" Paul shouted looking down at me, I could see the sadness and anger in his eyes.

"The ones that you sleep with and leave Paul!" I glared at him. "I don't want to be one of those god damn girls Paul!"

"Is that what this is about?" He asked, sadness over came me, I felt horrible.

Why do I feel horrible when he feels horrible? Why!? I don't get it?

"Yes." I looked at the ground again. "That is what this is all about. It's about how many girls you have hurt by leaving them. I know you have a reputation for it Paul. I don't want to be one of those girls, so if that's what you want from me, have fun getting it. I actually think you should leave me alone."

"Andy, what I feel for you is entirely different, you mean everything to me." He said looking me in the eyes. I felt water in my eyes, but I held them back. "What do you mean?" I asked taking a step away from him.

"Andy, I need to tell you something." Paul took a deep breath looking over at Jared who was with Kim. Jared nodded his head, he must have known what Paul was talking about. "Follow me."

I did as he asked, I followed him. I don't know why though, I was frightened for once, I didn't know what was going to happen to me. "So what?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know how I'm a werewolf."

"Mhmm." I lifted my eyebrow, that was completely ovbio-- Oh my god... no no, I know what he was going to say, how could I have been so blind! The Quileute legends were true about-

"Andy, I imprinted on you." Paul stared into my eyes.

My jaw dropped, I shook my head. "You... you imprinted on me?" I put my hand over my heart, I felt Paul put his hand over my hand. "You mean everything to me, if something were to happen to you... I don't know what I would do."

I bet he could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek, I caressed it. I was so confused on what to do this was just so new to me.

To tell you the truth I've never ever kiss anybody other than my parents...Paul leaned down closer to my face gently pressing his lips onto my own. They were warm, just like the rest of his body. The kiss was wonderful, I brought my other hand up putting it behind his neck.

Paul ran one hand threw my hair, the other caressing my back until he got to me pant line. His hand made it's way up my shirt playing with where my bra attached. I pulled away from him. I giggled. "Heh, uh..." I was speechless.

Paul had a huge grin on his face. "I've never heard you so happy before." Paul couldn't wipe that huge grin on off his face. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, I shrugged my shoulders.

"You... make me happy." I muttered looking at the ground. Paul lifted my chin up pecking me on the lips. I blushed, "You don't need to be embarrassed about it."

"There you are!" I jumped closer to Paul, I turned to see Kurtis. He glared at Paul. "What is your problem!" Paul's voice boomed at Kurtis.

My eyes widened, I didn't know what to say. My stomach twisted, not in the good kind of way either. Kurtis's look on Paul hardened.

Uh-Oh.


	6. Anger

**A/N I want to thank the people that read and review. It means a lot to me and also I want to thank Mouse123 for reviewing on nearly ever chapter that I have updated so far. =D It's very inspiring. Lol anyways review please and enjoy.**

Uh-Oh, Uh-Oh. This isn't good. This isn't good at all! I knew that Kurtis and Paul were going to fight, there really wasn't much that I could do to stop it from happening. I could yell, I could scream, but it wouldn't settle their feelings. "What do you mean what is my problem!? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Kurtis growled advancing towards Paul stopping 2 feet away from him.

I glared at Kurtis who stiffened, and I knew that Paul could tell. "You're my problem." Paul hissed flaring his nostrils.

"How am I the problem here!? You're the one who is going to hurt the best girl in the world!" Kurtis shouted at him, that was flattering and all, but I knew that Paul wouldn't do those things. I knew that now that I was his everything, his imprint.

"I would never ever hurt Andy!" Paul was shaking now, my eyes were wide. I would stop it when things got out of control, but things were fine at the moment.

Kurtis laughed. "Isn't that what you said to Amanda? And Kelly, Katie, Stacey, Raine, ect!?" Kurtis tilted his head, now he was shaking, the breaths he was taking we getting deeper and deeper.

I could see the hair's on Paul sticking up. "I want you to stay away from Andy! You hear me." Kurtis advanced towards him again. I growled, but Kurits kelp walking towards Paul.

When suddenly I think Paul reached his limit of anger before phasing into a wolf quickly. He was flaring his teeth at Kurtis. I didn't miss the part where Kurtis what thrown to the ground when Paul phased.

Kurtis's clothes were ripped into sheds when fur began to shoot out all over the place. I noticed the white wolf with brown spots scattered on his fur. He pounced onto Paul, Paul quickly moved out of the way getting on top of Kurtis biting down on his back. I heard Kurtis yelp.

I winced, not only when Paul hurt did I, but with the pack as well. "HEY!" I shouted in my Alpha voice. Both, Kurtis and Paul stiffened. I guess being an Alpha made you more strong when shouting... or it was just because I was Paul's imprint. "We're going to settle this when I get Sam here." I glared at Paul.

My stomach twisted again, Paul must have been a bit frightened. "This isn't the way you settle things." My voice was still deep. "Now if one of you guys attacks one another I'll come down harder than ever before. YOU HEAR ME!?"

I heard Kurtis whine, Paul snarled. I pointed at Paul. "Shut up." Then over to Kurtis. "Suck it up."

Okay, that was harsh, but to get people to listen you have to yell. To train a dog, you need discipline. To make sure you never repeat a mistake, there are concequences. It's just how things work. "Now phase back."

I heard Kurtis snort. "What's so fu--- oh." He ripped his clothes, so did Paul.

"Follow me, act like dogs." I glared at him. "Paul" I pointed to my one side.

The were following beside me, I guess I lied about getting Sam just to scare Paul a bit. I mean what would I say to Sam, Paul attacked Kurtis... who cares? Well, I do of coarse, but I meant why would he care.

Sure if he was here and it happened he would do something about it... is it weird that I kind of looked up to Sam. He did everything right with his pack that I knew of... I always made mistakes with the guys. I always ended up hurting their feelings like everyday because of my anger. Also, Sam never seemed to be as stressed out as I was with being a leader.

I need to find a way to conceal it, so did Zeke and Kurtis. Anger management would just piss us off even more, so what's next? I've tried to learn by myself but, you know... it's harder than it seems.

I've gotten a punching bag, it worked until I broke it.

"Kurtis go to your room... Paul follow me." I lead Paul upstairs into my room. "I'll be back."

I walked out of my room into Tim's, "Tim can I borrow a pair of shorts or something." I sighed.

"Why?" Tim smiled at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll tell you later." I put my finger tips on my head. Tim was the biggest out of all of us, 6'9, he kind of frightened me the first time I met him...

"Thanks." I mumbled walking out of the room back into my own. "Put these on."

I lay down on my bed looking at the ceiling, so now I had to deal with four wolves with angry. Myself of coarse, Zeke, Kurtis, and now Paul. "Are you okay?" I asked him sitting up next to him now.

He sighed, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

I snickered. "Do you not think I'm used to it by now?" I asked, it came out more harsh than I intended... it's intention was to be a reminder that I was used to it, not a scolding.

"Oh yeah." He wasn't looking at me, he quickly turned. "Andy, you know that I would never do that to you? You know that right?" He asked getting closer to me.

"I know that." I said barely above a whisper. I put my hand back on his cheek. "I know." I pressed my lips onto his, he pulled me in closer to him so that our chests were against each others.

"Andy, dinner is re... bad time?" Nigel asked scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

I exhaled deeply climbing off Paul, where the heated make out session took me, and closed the door. "I think it's time you should go home." I shrugged my shoulders.

Paul got up putting both his arms next to my head so I was pinned to the door. "I don't want to go yet."

I sighed. "Paul come on you've been here for" I was cut off by Paul tickling me, I hit my head on the door but I barely noticed. He was now on top of my tickling me, I was struggling to get out of his grip.

Tears were running down my face, that's how much I was laughing. I was also kicking the floor yelling 'Stop, get off.'

**

"AHAHAHA, PAUL, STOP! PLEASE!" The guys heard Andy yelled.

"What are they doing!?" Trent asked "It sounds painful..." He trailed off.

"I don't know what they're doing... quite frankly I don't want to know." Tim glanced around a bit freaked out.

"It sounds disgusting..." Zeke comented taking a bite out of his burger. "I think they're going to break the floor... ceiling... whatever."

**

The door was kicked off it's hinges. "WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU OKAY?" Uh-Oh... again.

Paul stopped tickling me and looked shocked. "What are you doing!? Get off her!" Kurtis threw Paul into the wall... of coarse making a dent.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted loudly, wiping the tears from my face. "PAUL GO HOME, KURTIS BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" I felt like a mother.

They glared at each other for ten more seconds before Kurtis ran downstairs. I heard a door slam, "Great, I don't have a door now, plus side I can see Nigel change." I rolled my eyes seeing a tiny hole where Paul's elbow hit.

"Sorry." Paul muttered.

"Just, go home. I'll see you tomorrow no doubt." I patted his back, he hugged me before going downstairs with me following behind him.

Once Paul left the guys all looked at me. "What?" I asked sitting at the table with them. "He was tickling me you perverts."

We all ate in silence for about five minutes when Zeke couldn't handle it anymore I guess. "Where...?" I sighed hitting my head on the table repeatedly.

A couple hours later Kurtis still hasn't come out of his room. I grabbed a burger walking down the stairs. "Kurtis?" I opened the dor slowly.

He stared at me before rolling over in his bed not wanting to look at me. "Aw, Kurtis come on." I muttered. "Don't do this to me."

He sat up. "Don't do this to you? Andy I care about you." I put his plate on the side table pulling him into a hug. "Kurtis, I love you, but you have to calm down. Paul's never going to hurt me."

"How can you be so sure Andy?" His voice cracked like he was going to cry. "You mean so much to me, to the pack. I don't want this tearing us apart, and I don't want you to be torn apart."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "Kurtis, you know I would never let that happen. You guys all mean the world to me. You guys are my life, it wouldn't be the same without you guys. You're my brothers."

Kurtis nodded his head as he lay back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. I lay with him, straight just staring at the ceiling for minutes on end. "Do you love him?"

"Kurtis." I turned my head. "I can't answer that... I don't know."

He face me, moving in kissing my forehead. "I just want you to be safe."

"I know." I said putting my hand on his short black hair, he closed his eyes when I heard his breathing change. "I know."


	7. Simon

**A/N Thanks for waiting for me to update people, it's probably going to take me a while to update now because of school and yada yada. My teacher is being even giving me so much homework lol. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter =D Review please.**

Every moment that I would get alone with her was ruined by that stupid idiot Kurtis, I finally feel complete by being able to hold her, being able to tell her about imprinting and that I'd never hurt her, never and he comes in starting a fight with me.

And I knew that it is hurting her to see him and I fighting with each other, but there isn't much I can do about it. He hates me, and I have horrible anger problems. Actually topping it off he has anger problems just as bad as I do, maybe even worse.

I stormed up the pathway to my house, opening the door then slamming it shut. "Paul?" I heard a husky voice call my name, it must have been my dad.

I walked into the kitchen to see him sitting at the circular wooden table with a newspaper in front of his face. His dark eyes drifted off the paper examining the angry features on my face. "What happened?" He asked not facing me anymore, he was reading something on delayed business payments.

My dad was a business man, I knew that he wasn't well known, but he supported us a lot since my mom pasted away when I was younger. My dad never phased into a wolf, he was Quileute, but he didn't get the family trait. It was passed on from my grandfather down to me. "Some idiot." I muttered leaning against the counter letting out a deep breath.

"Well," He paused turning the page of the paper. "Tell me what happened." He demanded in a not so demanding tone.

I shrugged, he would never look at me, but always know what I was doing. I don't know how parents did that. "Andy, I've told you about her. She's my imprint, she's the woman that was making a scene with the two wolves on the beach."

My dad chuckled. "People actually believed that they were dogs." He shook his head, "Sorry, continue."

"There is this guy in her pack that thinks I'm going to break her heart, it seems like every chance he gets he ruins the moments we are having. I hate him, and I know that it pains her to see the both of us like that." My dad closed the paper folding it in hold slowly sitting it on the table.

"Well, Paul. Then don't act like that, calm down a little."

"I can't control my temper dad." I murmured, my eyebrow beginning to twitch. "Don't phase in the house again Paul, if she loves you like you her, then everything should be fine. The heart always works itself out of these problems Paul. Everything is going to be fine, but give it some time to progress."

"It was that idiots fault I was depressed for the past week, he told her to avoid me!" I exclaimed thinking about that stupid idiot, Kurtis.

"Really Paul, or did she just hear about what you've done in the past? I know that you don't have a very good reputation at school." My dad said in a stern voice getting out of the kitchen table chair, pushing it under. I watched him take that paper and put it in the recycling.

It was true, my reputation for girls at school was bad. I didn't realise that it was so bad until I found out why Andy was ignoring me.

"Now, Paul. Go get some rest, and please, calm down." My dad walked up the stairs, probably going to bed.

I sighed lifting my hands to my face to put pressure on my temples. I pressed my thumbs on them rubbing in circles, I had a horrible headache, and I was really tired. I trotted over to the couch collapsing onto it, I turned on the tv switching for something to watch. Before I knew it I was asleep on the couch.

The next morning I was woken up by someone knocking at the door, stupid retards coming so early in the morning. I glanced over at the time seeing that it was 12pm, I guess that it wasn't that early. "Yeah?" I answered the door to see some guy I've never seem before in my life.

He had pasty white skin, he had blue eyes, and on his eyebrow were stitches. He had long brown hair, kind of like what I used to have before I became a werewolf. "What?" I asked again before he could answer.

"Uh, sorry to wake you kid, but have you any idea where a Nigel Presley lives?" He asked

There was a guy named Nigel in Andy's pack, maybe that's who he met. "Living with Andy?" I didn't even know what Andy's last name was.

"Yeah!" He pointed his finger at me. "Could you show me where they live?"

"Yeah, I was just going to go over there actually." I lied, just making an excuse to go see Andy. "Would you mind waiting for a second?" I asked trying to be nice.

He nodded patiently sitting on a chair on my porch. I raced upstairs changing into a different pair of cut off jean shorts, not bothering to put a shirt on. "Aren't you cold kid?" He asked

"You know, you can't be much older than me." I glared at him, he chuckled.

"You remind me of Kurtis and Zeke? You know them?" The man said, I still didn't know his name. But I hated him already for comparing me to that fucking asshole.

"Woah, loosen the glare. You must not like Kurtis and Zeke, sorry." He put his hands up in defence.

"Uh, yeah. So how do you know them?"

"Nigel is my younger brother." He stated. "I'm Simon just heads up and I bet you're only 17 kid, I'm 22."

I just nodded my head still walking quickly to Andy's house. I pounded my hand on the door waiting for someone to answer it. "Hey Paul, Simon...?" Tim answered the door walking out of the way.

"Uh, he wanted to know where you lived and I was going to come over anyways."

"Yeah, well Andy is downstairs sleeping with Kurtis." I felt my eyebrow twitch. "Why?" I asked angrily beginning to shake.

"I don't really know." He lead us both into the living room. "But Paul, they have a brother sister relationship, let sleeping dogs lie, for now anyways it's the first time I think she actually got a good nights sleep."

I sighed in defeat, I wanted her to be happy and healthy, I wasn't going to go and wake her up. "Oh, I didn't know that you were Andy's boyfriend." Simon smiled.

"What's it to you?" I glowered sitting down on the couch. I heard someone run down the stairs, actually it sounded like two people racing.

"Nothing really." Simon shurgged. "Nigel, hello!" Simon exclaimed walking over to him pulling him in a hug. I snorted on the inside, how awkward would that be having your older sibling hug you in front of everyone.

"Hey." He stated awkwardly pushing away from him, staring at me then at Trent who was now sitting on the count next to me. "Where's Andy and Kurtis?" Nigel asked

"Both downstairs sleeping, same with Zeke."

"Someone say my name!" Zeke kicked the basement door opened with a grin on his face, he let out a loud howl.

"Dude, I think you broke the door." Trent muttered noticing the door off it's hinges. "Andy's gunna be pi--"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I heard someone stomping up the stairs. "ZEKE!" I heard a loud feminine voice that belonged to Andy, "WHY'D YOU D- You idiot!" She hissed quietly noticing that there were people over.

"I just had a rush I kind of wanted to do a B&E, but it turned out I just wanted to kick a door down everyone in a while." Zeke shrugged quoting Dane Cook.

"You're such a loser." She muttered rubbing her eyes, she was still wearing what she was wearing yesterday. "Oh, hey Simon." She said dumbstruck hugging him awkwardly.

"How are you?" She stated ignoring me completely.

"I'm pretty good." He grinned, I didn't like how he was getting all her attention. "Yourself."

She nodded her head, "I'm good." Andy turned to look at me giving me a big bright smile that melted my insides, she had just made my day so amazing. She walked over sitting down next to me "Hey Paul." She leaned her head on my shoulder curling in a ball closing her eyes.

"Hey angel." I whispered to her wrapping my arm around her pulling her closer if that was possible. She opened her eyes looking up at me with her big brown eyes. "Did you just call me angel?" She smiled

"Yes?" I grinned at her.

"Okay, enough mushy mushy! There are other people in the room you know!" I heard the worst person in the world shout. I growled turning to see Kurtis standing nearthe basement door.

I heard a loud howl outside, "I have to go." I kissed Andy's forehead in a loving way, I cherished the moment, I was going to miss her even though I would only be gone for 2 hours at the most.

***

"Why'd he leave?" Trent asked moving closer to me on the couch. I groaned leaning my head on his shoulder. "Patrolling." I sighed tiredly

Trent chuckled while I yawned, I had the best sleep I had in a while last night. I was kind of freaked when I saw that Simon was here though, I remember when I was younger I used to have a crush on him.

Ick, it's so gross thinking about it now. Also he was jealous of Nigel and his special gift, being able to shift into a wolf. I don't know why he is though, if I could choose I probably would have chose not to, but if I think about the good things about being a wolf I think I could name many things that I liked. I mean, I loved my pack and I would never want to loose my brothers, they meant the world to me.

Already, Paul meant the world to me, but I knew that him and I were meant for each other.


	8. Bad Idea?

**A/N alright here is this chapter, and don't be angry if I didn't get Emily's story entirely right, okay. I don't own Twilight, New Moon or anything of that jazz. Only Andy's pack. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please review people, you know it doesn't hurt to spend a minute of your time reviewing. Aha Lol, enjoy**

"So why are you even here?" Nigel asked irrated sitting on the coffee table, I had already yelled at him for sitting on it, but he didn't listen to me. I had let him off though, but if he broke it I would go crazy.

Simon had pulled a chair up from the table sitting beside the table. "Well, I... I was recently fired from my job." He sighed, I rose my eyebrow he was like the best of the best at what he did. Whenever the guys and I were at Nigel's his parents were always bitching at him to be more like Simon, to be smart, to be successful.

Nigel didn't have a dad, only his mom, and she wanted both Nigel and Simon to be successful, but Nigel was too focused on protecting our small village as well as I to consider school, but here we didn't have to worry about anything.

I'm sure that if Sam were to ask one of us to patrol with them we would be perfectly fine with it, we haven't gotten too much exercise since moving here. "Why?" I asked glancing at Nigel who was really angry.

Normally he didn't even get angry at anything, but I guess his brother being here makes everything different. "Yeah, why?" Nigel shot, "There isn't any room for you to stay here."

"It's true." Trent and I said in unison, we didn't have any room left. Simon looked at the ground.

"New boss," Simon muttered sadly, he looked at the floor. He was now in a slouching position, legs spread and elbows resting on them while he held his head in place. "I haven't anywhere to go." He muttered.

I felt really bad for him, as much as I didn't want him being here he didn't have his own house, he lived with his and Nigel's mom back somewhere in Yellowknife. "I could stay at Paul's" I suggested.

"No!" Nigel shouted. "We'd be lost without our pack leader."

"Still leading these boys." Simon laughed, Nigel growled beginning to shake. I stared at Nigel, I watched him. He looked at me, not staring on his brother trying to calm down. "Yes, I am. It's my job to protect and lead them." I stated.

Simon nodded his head. "If it's okay with the guys, I will see if I can stay with Paul. But, Simon. You can't stay for that long if there is going to be trouble with you and Nigel. He, out of 3 of us is the calmest, we don't need anymore issues going on around here.** This is no our land**." I stated the strictly listing the rules for him.

"Anything else I need to know master." He said sarcastically, he was already reminding me why he pissed me off so much. The pity for him had already went away. I stood up straight glaring down at him. "You don't mess with any of us, you don't back talk me, I'm sure if you listen to both of those everything is going to be okay."

Simon looked surprised. "I never knew you had it in you Andy, to stand up to me. I remember when you used to have a crush on me."

"I don't even remember why I did." I hissed at him, I didn't look at him. I hated it when it was brought up.

"Well, if you had to choose out of me and Nigel I understand you picking me considering I'm not a screw up."

I heard something snap, then crash. My nostrils were flaring, I huffed angrily. "**That's strike one Simon!**" I hissed at him running over to the door. "NIGEL OUT!"

I saw a reddish blurr run in front of me into the forest. I ran in stripping out of my clothes as I ran, I focused on phasing, I could feel my bones shifting and fur coming out of my skin. _I HATE HIM!_ Nigel growled in my head.

_"I wish that I could say I understand, but I don't. I feel your feelings Nigel, but I don't have a sibling to compare to." _I mentally sighed, I wish I could compare to what he was feeling. I was happy that Nigel had more self control than I did.

_"Andy, why did you let him stay here?"_I lay down next to Nigel who was cowering under a rock I slept under the one night.

_"Nigel, don't you feel a little bad for him."_

_"No! It was always, Nigel be more like your older brother, you can learn from him. He's amazing. I hate him! Andy, I actually hate him. He gets whatever he wants! You, again, gave him what he wants and knowing that you used to have a crush on him makes him more willing to be opened. He's going to think that you are vulnerable and see if you will bent the rules for him!"_

My insides honestly hurt, my heart felt like it was on fire. Like it normally did when I was really angry at someone. I knew, in a way what Nigel was feeling. I knew he was feeling the angry and hatred for being truely angry at someone.

_"Nigel, he already had strike one. If he does more than one more thing wrong like piss you off or make Kurtis, Zeke, or worse me wolf out on him then he is gone."_ I explained.

_"But...but."_

_"Don't worry, you guys won't be completely lost without me. You are my special boys!" _I teased playfully.

I knew that if I could see his face a small grin would have cracked onto his solid face. I picture his dark hair hanging over his face, him glancing up at me with his sorrowful eyes. A smile slowly coming across his naturally happy face. _"Andy, you're the best really. You have your moments where you can really scare the entire pack to death, but... I wouldn't... couldn't ask for a better pack leader. A better sister."_

I barked loudly, jumping up on my hind legs wiggling my tail wanting to play. If wolves could smile I would be, I felt my heart ache go away, becoming warm and fuzzy. Kind of how it feels when I'm with Paul, except for the whole 'I'm with my soulmate' part.

_"We should probably go back."_

_"You know, we really don't have to if you don't want to."_ I suggested. _"We could go cliff diving... WE COULD GO BOWLING!"_ I shouted now wagging my tail faster.

Nigel was chuckling in my head, he was on his back and he barked at me. _"I'm up for that."_ He agreed

_"We should take the pack! It should be a pack thing."_ I thought still bouncing around happily at the idea of Nigel feeling all better.

The thing about be in wolf form talking with the guys was that we could feel each others emotions. If I was happy, and Nigel was happy... I was going to be twice as happy as I naturally am. Think about it if the entire pack was a wolf at the same time, it would make us all hyper and super happy.

_"Maybe Sam's pack could come."_ Nigel suggested.

_"Come where?"_ We both heard Zeke come into the conversation. _"Nigel, your brother is already being a pain in the ass. He probably won't last a week."_

I tensed up, I knew that Zeke and Nigel did too. _"Anyways! Bowling, we could get Sam's pack, plus the imprints and all go bowling!_"

I saw Zeke come into view. _"Why not? I haven't been bowling in forever... and we could see what pack is the most amazing pack."_ Zeke joked with a grin on his imaginary face.

_"...random question here... but have you guys ever dragged your butts on the ground like a real dog?" _I asked asked confused, I never have and it would make my _year_ if someone in the pack had done that.

I listened to both Zeke and Nigel laugh._ "No! But I bet that Trent or Kurtis has."_ Zeke snorted mentally.

_"Probably, let's go back guys."_

We all headed back to the house, I saw my clothes scattered on the ground while walking out. I phased back grabbing them. I quickly threw them all running to catch up the guys. I sniffed the air stopping in my tracks.

I turned around looking, it smelt like vampire, but different at the same time. It must be far away, I'm going to have to let Sam know about this. I jogged to catch up with the guys, Zeke was already phased back into human form. I opened the door for Nigel. Simon opened his mouth.

"Shut up!" I pointed at him before he could say anything taking Nigel upstairs to his room. "Tonight we are going to go bowling, alright, I'm going to go to Sam's. Tim is incharge."

I walked down the stairs, and grabbed Tim whispering in his ear. "I'm going to Sam's I smelt something, like vampire and I'm going to let him know. You're incharge, make sure that Nigel and Simon are away from each other. Also we are going to go bowling later!" I jumped out of the house.

Once I got to Sam's house, I wasn't as happy as I felt earlier. I knocked on the door, "Hey Andy, you don't have to knock."

Emily laughed happily, I bit my lip sadly looking at the scars on her face. It was sad, I knew how it happened... just seeing them I knew that it was from Sam getting too angry too close to her. No matter what she was still very beautiful, Sam is a very lucky man to have her love him after that.

I'd be pretty angry, though it was an accident, but I am very curious to know what made him so angry close to her, but I need to remember that Sam did this all by himself.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked noticing me staring at the floor. I jumped looking back up at her shaking my brown hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, I was just thinking. Is Sam around?" I asked

"No, he's out patrolling. Is something the matter?" Emily asked worried walking back to the kitchen with my close behind her.

"I don't know if he would get angry at me for telling you, but I'm pretty sure that there are some vampires around."

"It might just be the Cullens." Emily stated looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Who ever it is, if Sam and his pack can't get there in time we'll always back him up." I nodded, "He can probably smell them though if he's out patrolling."

She nodded her head. "Are you hungry?" She asked showing me a plate of muffins.

"Yeah, thanks." I grinned taking one off the plate sitting down at the tiny kitchen table. I took a bite out of the giant muffin, loving every second of it. "So, how did you and Sam meet anyways?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

She smiled sitting down across from me. "It's kind of a sad story actually." She muttered sighing. "I'll start off before I even came here, Sam was dating Leah, his high school sweetheart, but when he phased into a wolf for the first time he was forbidden to tell her because he was the only one and I believe the elders forbid him to. So things began to get rough with him and to top it off I was moved down here because I needed to get away from my older sister who I was living with at the time. So I moved in with my second cousin Leah and her parents. I guess you can guess the rest from there."

I nodded my head, "That must have been really hard on Leah." I commented feeling a little bad for her.

"She still isn't over it from this very day, I'm still just waiting for her to imprint." Emily sighed.

Her and I continued talking about random stuff until the guys came back. We were eating and talking. Cleaning and talking, everything. "We're back!"

Emily and I turned to see most of the guys walking into the house. I smiled at them waving sheepishly. "Hello, you guys hungry?" Emily asked putting the burgers we made on the table.

They all agreed and began eating except Sam who walked over to Emily kissing her. I turned away looking for Paul, "He walked right to your house." I heard Jared laugh from the table. "Now come eat!" He shouted

I laughed walking over grabbing a burger, "Sam." I stated turning to him with some burger in my mouth. I heard him snort, "Yeah?"

"Did you smell anything weird while you were patrolling today?" I asked shifting in my seat.

He furrowed his brow shaking his head. "No, I didn't. Why did you smell something."

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, it kind of smelt like vampire, but from a distance and kind of different. I can't explain." I muttered pinching the bridge of my nose trying to think of how it smelt.

"I'll keep my nose up." He nodded a thanks to me.

"Oh, and do you guys all want to come bowling tonight?" I asked grinning.

"YEAH!" Jared exclaimed with simultaneously with Embry.

"Awesome!" I grinned. "Just, don't cry when we beat you." I coughed.

"Oh, you think that you are going to beat us?" Embry asked with a cheesy grin.

"Oh I know that we are going to win." I snapped my fingers in one of those 'Z' formations.

They all laughed as we continued to eat, laugh, and tell jokes to each other.


	9. Bowling

**A/N thank you to people who read and who review. Cheers me on, yay! Alright here is chapter 9, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. REVIEW! xDDD and PS - Paul said to Andy that he imprinted on her in an earlier chapter and I don't own Twilight, New Moon or any of its characters. **

Once all of Sam's pack was back, Sam told them that they were all going to go bowling with us. Paul was 'angry' at me for not being home, I grinned at the thought. "What you thinking?" Paul asked pulling me close.

The grin on my face went wider as he pulled me closer. "Nothing." I whispered to him. Paul smiled at me, "You sure?" He nuzzled my neck, we were snuggled together on Paul's bed. Simon would be staying in my room, and Paul's dad wasn't home until later.

Also we weren't going bowling for at least another two hours. "Yup." I kissed his nose with a tiny giggle. "I remember when I first saw you, I would have never pictured you this happy."

I shut my eyes for a second remembering when I first came here. Kurtis and Zeke, those idiots. I love them, if it wasn't for their fighting Paul wouldn't have seen me and a lot of this stuff wouldn't have happened. "I'm a happy person, just not when I'm ticked off." I shrugged my shoulders slightly looking Paul in his dark brown eyes.

The were mesmerizing. "I know that." He said softly kissing my cheek bone, cheek, corner of my lip then finally to my lips. I smiled in the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled away after a while rubbing my nose against his.

I turned off the bed looking out the window. "Want to go cliff diving?" I turned to him, now I know the first time I met him he freaked out about the idea, but I know that he could handle it now.

"I guess, you aren't going to get hurt are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously not, if you want you can hold my hand." I snorted sticking my hand out. He grabbed it pulling me towards him. I unexpected fell onto his lap, "Wow, you just want more and more don't you." I snickered getting up off him, "Now come on." I whined.

Paul grabbed my hand as we walked out of his house. I spun around and skipped the entire way to the cliff, I held Paul's hand. "Do I have permission to jump oh master?" I asked him sarcastically.

After I was finished speaking he ran holding my hand off the cliff. I laughed the entire way down, once we hit the water there was a big splash, it was so refreshing having the cold water on myself. I hadn't been cliff diving in about a week.

I put my hand on the back of Paul's neck pulling him closer into a passionate kiss. I felt his hands wonder up and down my back. Soon I was up against the cliff, I felt Paul's warm hand moving up my shirt to my bra. I moaned lightly into the kiss wrapping my legs around his waist pulling him closer to myself.

My one hand was moving up Paul's chest, the other on the back of his head playing with his brown hair. "I love you." I heard Paul groan into the kiss, I could feel his friend poking me in the leg.

"Uh... what?" I pulled away from the kiss bringing my legs down. My eyes were wide mentally, in my head. I was thinking about what the hell I was actually doing! I knew where this was headed and I didn't know if I was ready to tell Paul that I loved him. Was he rushing into things... or was I just not ready? Was I just scared?

"I said I love you." Paul stated looking into my eyes, I could see sadness appearing in them. "You love me, right?" He put his hand on my cheek.

Good thing my face was already wet, because I felt a tear run down my cheek. My heart was burning with a powerful heated sensation that made me want to die. I was hurting him so much, just making him hurt that way on the inside made me want to curl up in alone.

"Paul... I don't know yet." I said trying to avoid his eye contact. I didn't know what to say. "I mean, I like you... a lot, but I don't know what that feelings mean yet. I've known you for a week and a half."

"I know," He paused. "I'm certain about how I feel though." He pushed some hair behind my ears then turned my face to look me in the eyes. "I would wait forever for you." He said.

No one has ever said something so sweet to me. I felt another tear fall down my face, no one has ever said I love you like that, no one has ever made me feel so loved in my entire life. I sobbed, I plugged my nose so I would stop. "Andy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Paul looked around frantically.

I hugged him, and sniffled into his shoulder. "...Paul, I think I love you too."

He pushed my bad holding my face, "Really?" He asked, smiling like a kid on Christmas. I nodded my head slowly processing my thoughts. He pulled my face to his kissing it all over. I snorted. "Stop it." I laughed trying to hide my face from his.

He was smiling one of his amazing smiles, "We should go back, and get ready." I stated beginning to swim to the shore at the beach. "Coming." He nearly sang.

I closed my eyes while I swam, letting everything that had just happened sink in. I just told Paul that I _think_ I love him. _Think._

I sure it would be entirely true soon, but, until then I'm sticking with my answer.

***

"We are so going to kick your guys' asses!" Jacob exclaimed walking next to Trent as we walked into the bowling place. I snorted. "Yeah right!" Trent growled at him jokingly, "Like you could beat these guys."

Trent pulled his arms up see we could see his muscles. "They never let me down." He flexed, causing me to laugh even harder.

"I don't see anything..." Jacob trailed off poking Trent's arm. Trent's smirk instantly, "HEY!" He growled.

I was leaning on Paul for some support, "You have about as much muscle as Claire has in her arms." Jacob snorted, causing Quil to punch him. Claire was sitting on top of his shoulders clapping her hands.

The wonders of imprinting! If I could imprint I don't know how I would deal imprinting on a young child. "It was only a joke Quil." Jacob rubbed his arm.

"Aha! I win!" Trent punched the air.

"Two bowling lanes." I heard Sam's husky voice ask the front desk dude.

"How many games?" He asked, he had a nastily voice and red hair. "4" I piped in poking my head between Emily and Sam's head. Emily smiled softy, and Sam chuckled. I pulled out some money, Sam pulled out the rest. We split the pay then went to our lanes.

"Second!" I shouted skipping and spinning all the way to the bowling lane. "I'll go first." Jared smirked putting his name into the machine, I huffed bumping him with my hips. I put my name in, Paul after me and so on.

I glanced at Kurtis who was sitting at the table glaring at Paul. I sighed walking over, sitting down next to him. "Hey." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what you see in him." He huffed.

"Really, Kurtis. Again, I thought that for me... you were going to try and be nice."

He stood up, "I'm going to, I am." He stated boldly nodding his head. A smile spread across my face, that is what I wanted to hear from him. "I just want you to accept it, it would mean the world to me." I hugged him quickly.

"You're up." I heard Jared say, he had a smirk spread across his face. He got a spare. "Watch how a master does it."

I grabbed a bowling, I held it in front of my aiming for the middle. Apparently I didn't have a good grip on it because the ball flew out of my hand and I heard someone yelp. I gasped throwing my hands over my mouth, I turned to see it on Nigel's foot. My eyes were big, and I winced, I knew that his foot was swelling. I noticed him biting his lip, one nothing Jared... one nothing.

"Nigel!" I gasped stilling having my hands over my mouth. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed going over to him to see if he was okay. He just nodded my head, that was the 'I can't talk or I am going to cry' nod. I knew how it worked.

"Okay, I shall continue." I nodded my head to know one. I heard them scatter from behind me, I snorted I put my fingers in the holes this time rolling it down the lane getting a strike. I began to do my happy dance. "SUCK JARED!" I shouted pursing my lips when I realised I shouted that.

Everyone howled with laughter, I walked back to my chair embarrassed. "It's okay!" Trent wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "At least we are winning." Trent said looking on the bright side.

I shook my head with a smile "You just want to prove that we are awesome" I grinned, my nose flared in a second. Sam and I stiffened, I sniffed the air. I looked at him, our eyes followed the pale couple walking by us in the bowling alley.

They glanced over nodding at us with a smile, Sam shook his head towards the arcade. "One second." I got up walking over, Sam right beside me. "You smell that?" I asked lifting my eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did." He pursed his lips, nostrils still flared a little. "Didn't they smell it?" I asked looking over at the pack.

"I don't know, I don't think they did." He stated looking at the dumbstruck

"I don't get it, it has to be them. They smelt far away, but they were close I know it. It was them." I nodded my head to him. "I don't know what it is, tomorrow, or later tonight we need to go to the Cullens or Forks hospital."

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"The Cullens are a group of vampires that don't live off human blood, they are the vegetarians of vampires. They drink animal blood, and learn to live without drinking human blood. That's good for us because they live around here and we don't have to deal with them, but we do have a treaty with them."

"Oh, here is something I was never told about." I interrupted. I gave him an apologetic look, asking him to continue.

"Anyways, they can't come on our land, and we can't protect ourselves on their land."

"But we're aloud?" I asked

"We don't normally, but yes."

I nodded my head, "We really need to check this out Sam, this is what I was smelling yesterday, and if they are this close and smell that far away then people are in danger." I stated looking around the people in the bowling alley smiling happily at their friends and faimly. "It also must mean when they are far away we can't smell them."

"That could be a problem."

"If you ever need any of us to patrol with you guys then we will, we don't have anything better to do." I stated looking at the guys who were having a blast. Emily was holding her stomach laughing at Jacob who was saying something with a serious face. I watched Zeke mouth something, the guys erupted with laughter.

I put a crooked smile on my face, I didn't want to loose any of this. "How about starting tomorrow you guys will patrol East, and South, us North and West."

I nodded my head. "Sounds like a plan, what times, and I'll tell them later, don't want to ruin all their fun."

"Yeah, just whenever. You're the Alpha." He smirked running over to Emily. He walked behind her putting his arms around her waist, rocking her back and forth. I sat down on the bench that was near me watching all the guys bowl.

I couldn't get this subject off my mind, I didn't know how I was just going to enjoy myself now without thinking of it. I wanted to keep my pack safe, Paul safe... everyone.

It was like a light bulb popped over my head at this very second, maybe since me and Sam were Alpha's we had a little bit better sense then the normal wolves would... but what about Jacob... he was supposed to be the Alpha, but doesn't want responsibility. "Hmm" I thought out loud. "Maybe because he has given up his Alpha duty that he doesn't have the extra senses, like giving up your wolf abilities and aging again."

I would have to get those possible vampires over here, they probably don't have a scent to the normal vampire, or werewolf. And since they don't have a scent they wouldnt really egknolege their presense, plus all the other heartbeats in the room would be too hard to notice if just two people didn't ha-

"Andy?" I lost my train of thought looking up to see Paul looking at me with a worried look. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to me.

I nodded my head. "I was just thinking, is it my go?" I changed the subject getting up. "Uh... yeah." Paul didn't look convinced.

That's nice, right now it was Alpha business. I'll let him know tomorrow after I am finished talking with the Cullens, or whoever tomorrow, but until then off limits and let's have some fun!


	10. Invisible Tracker

**A/N Thanks for waiting for me to update, I've been updating a little bit quicker, I think... Lol. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter, Review please! Also I don't own Twilight, New Moon, blah blah blah! **

"We would have won, so you can just shut up right now!" Zeke grinned showing his hand to Embry, who scoffed. "Yeah right! You're the one that got us kicked out."

I rolled my eyes, the side of my lip twitching. The entire way back to La Push they were complaining about who won, who would have won, who got us kicked out of the bowling alley. Weird story actually, I went back and got a spare, but the guys were arguing, getting on Paul's and Kurtis's nerves.

At the exact same time they blurted "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Getting looks from a bunch of people in the bowling alley. Little kids asked there parents what 'hell' meant. Kurtis and Paul glared at each other, Sam settled the both of them down. I scolded Kurtis in a hushed tone that the guys were only fooling around and being cocky for fun.

It happens, we got a warning after that. After Zeke slipped throwing the bowling ball behind his head, at that moment a little kid was walking by, it was a good thing that I ran over just in time and caught the bowling ball before it cracked the kids head opened. She ran to her mom and told her what had just happened... and we got kicked out because we were causing to much trouble and being obnoxious with our shouting and cheering.

"It wasn't my fault the ground was slippery!" Zeke growled. Kurtis looked like he was getting sick of hearing all this and punched Zeke in the arm, "Would you shut the hell up!?"

"Fine, asshole." Zeke scooted closer to Embry who laughed pushing him back over towards Kurtis. "Nu-uh too close for my likings."

I snorted leaning my head on Paul's shoulder closing my eyes slightly. "I'm so tired." I muttered snuggling his warm arm.

"Then go to sleep." I felt Paul wrap his arm around me.

"Mhmm." I said quietly falling asleep.

I heard people talking, at first I didn't know who it was. "No, you can't wake her up." One voice said stubbornly

"Paul," I knew who's stern voice that was, Sam's "We have some things to do."

"Like what?" Paul growled, I felt his grip around me tighten. "Paul." Sam demanded, Paul sighed shaking me lightly.

"I'm up." I scratched my head looking over at Sam who was standing outside the door. I crawled out of the car reaching down to touch my toes, "I'll see you soon Paul, don't worry." I said giving him a hug.

"Where are you going?" He asked kissing my forehead. "I have some things to do, I'll tell you when I get back. Does your dad know I'm staying? Should I come threw the window? Or the door? Knock or walk in?"

"Just come in, he knows. Be careful." I looked at Sam and he nodded his head to me. Him and I began to walk towards the forest. "How are we going to communicate?" I asked thinking that I wasn't in his pack.

"I'm not giving up my Alpha role." I stated crossing my arms over my chest. No way in hell was I going to give up my Alpha role, I would rather lead then follow.

"Just follow me, one of the Cullens will be able to read our mind, so he can talk to us." Sam said, I turned undressing myself. Once I was phased I was ready to follow him.

It took us a while to run to the Cullens, this was going to be a long night and I knew it. I'm sure that we were on their land now because it smelt horrible right at this instant, I was disgusted at the smell. My nostrils were flaring, I lifted my paw putting it on my nose before it fell back to the ground, I glanced at Sam who made a weird noise, like he were laughing. Once I saw a house, seven people started walking towards us. "Is there something you need Sam?" The oldest blond one asked, the other vampires standing behind him.

He looked like a doctor. Sam must have thought something, because he was sitting on his butt and the one with copper hair looked concentrated on what he was doing. "He said that him, and an Alpha of another pack have smelt a weird smell that was kind of like vampire, but they weren't too sure what it was and thought they should come here and see if we know anything about it."

Makes sense that he was thinking that. I was sitting now just watching. "Is it two pale people with blond hair?" The pixie like one asked.

_Yes, yes, yes._ I thought, wondering if he could hear me. The vampire looked at me, "What's that ones name."

_That one? That one!? I'm Andy!_He looked around frantically.

"Sam, would you and the other mind phasing back?" The blonde one asked in a soothing voice, he seemed like one of the calmest vampires I've ever seen. Like he could control himself around anything, great self control, I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't get out of here soon. I walked behind a tree phasing back putting on the string that was attached to my leg. I put on my pants and shirt walking out to see the vampires standing in the same place. "I'm Andy." I stated boldly.

"Carlisle." The blonde one smiled. "This is my wife Esme, my children Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." He smiled

I nodded my head, Sam walked out soon after. Edward was glaring at me, if it was anyone else I would let it slide, but he was a vampire so I just had to say something. "What!?" I hissed at him.

"I can't see your thoughts." He growled right back to me, I glanced over to Sam who looked confused.

"I thought that it was only Bella's mind you couldn't read." Sam said confused. Edward's glared just hardened on my face.

My nostrils were flaring. "So do you know anything about the possible vampires that were around?" I asked Carlisle, he seemed like the most reasonable.

"They are vampires, I've seen them in my one of my visions." Alice said looking worriedly at Esme.

"Are they going to be any harm to us werewolves?" I asked worried about everyone in La Push now.

"I can't see werewolves in my visions." Alice huffed not looking at me, darn vampires and their abnormal abilities, why can't they be of any use. "Do you have any idea why they are like that?" Sam asked, his chest was puffed out, I could tell. He was standing his ground obviously not liking the smell.

It was like my nose was burning, like when you're in a sauna. It's as if it hurts to smell them, the smell kind of makes me dizzy too. "I think that I can guess the kind of vampires they are. They're called invisible trackers, though they may not actually be invisible, they are very hard to spot out in large crowds and just in general. I asume since they don't have a heart beat would be a dead give away, but that's only if there is no one in the room. You two were lucky to be able to smell them, the smell is even sensitive to us." Carlisle explained.

I nodded my head understanding a little bit. "Does that mean that they are tracking someone in La Push?" I asked, glaring at Edward for a milisecond, his eyes were still burnt into me.

"It's hard to say." Carlisle sighed not knowing what to do, "We will keep our eyes out for the couple, if we see anything we will talk to them and try our best to find out something for you guys."

This guy wasn't that bad, the woman next to him, Esme, had a motherly smile on her face. "Good luck to you both." She nodded her head. "How are we going to know if you've seen anything?" I asked "We have no way to contact you."

"Hmm," Carlisle paused, "How about tomorrow night you come back, if they are still around we know something is going on." I nodded my head.

I turned to Sam, his chest was a little less puffed and he looked like he understood. "We are going to have to go on more patrolling." Sam stated. "I don't want anyone getting hurt."

I nodded understanding where he was coming from.

I glanced around, "Thanks for the help." I nodded my head walking away with Sam beside me. "What are we going to do if we see them."

"If they are vampires, attack on the spot. Have at least one person from your pack patrolling with you so they can howl for help."

I sighed, it was hard taking this all in. I didn't want anyone to be in danger, I felt like all the pressure was on me or something. I would try my hardest to protect La Push even though it wasn't my land.

Once Sam and I got back to La Push I slowly opened Paul's door to his house. I saw his dad sitting at the kitchen table. He turned seeing me, he smiled slightly. "You must be Andy?" He asked.

I grinned sheepishly waving nonchalantly. "That's me."

"I'm Paul's dad, Will."

"Hi, Andy." I stuck my hand out shaking it. "Your hand isn't hot?" He asked

"No, my wolf species is a little different then the Quileute ones." I stated. "We don't imprint and we aren't heated, but we don't get cold. Also we are known for our awesome strength, I mean, look at these guns."

I lifted my arms making a joke. Will chuckled, "You have good sense of humor, I'm glad. Maybe you can smarten Paul up a little." He nodded turning back to the paper. He was wearing a suit, he must be important somewhere, not that he wasn't here... I didn't mean it like that. "Is Paul upstairs?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes, I'm sure you know where his room is." He didn't look back this time, I jogged my way up the stairs. Paul looked like his was sleeping, I grinned devilishly.

I snooped into his room, he was sleeping. I crawled into bed nearly sitting on top of him, "What to do, what to do?" I thought to myself rubbing my hand together.

If I carried makeup with me I would draw on his face, but... I don't carry makeup with me, I don't even wear any. I poked his nose to see if he would do anything, he snorted in his sleep.

I threw my hands over my mouth so that I would laugh really loud. I lowered myself putting my lips onto his, I think he was awake now because I felt his arms snake around my waist. I pulled away. "I'm back."

I rolled off him so I lay beside him now. "Good" He went to sniff my neck but pulled away. "Where were you, you smell bad."

"Thanks...?" I gave him a weird look. "Sam and I went to the Cullens."

"Why?" Paul asked angry now.

I shrugged. "Sam and I saw some vampires at the bowling alley."

"How come we didn't see or smell them?" Paul asked.

"They are different kind of trackers, when you are on patrol I want you to be careful." I stated sternly. "If I hear one of them hurt you I'll kill them, and hurt you."

Paul smiled kissing my forehead, he gagged jokingly. "Go shower." I stuck out my tongue getting up. "Where are the towels?" I asked

Paul got up showing me where they were then layed back down in his bed. I rolled my eyes walking into the bathroom. This would be a good chance to think about somethings. I turned on the water, hoping in quickly.

Trent, Zeke, and I would patrol first then I could make it so Kurtis, Nigel, and Tim would patrol. Kurtis wouldn't let anything happen to him, but that might be a bad idea. Tim and Nigel were naturally calm about everything. Maybe, Trent, Nigel, and Kurtis. Yeah, that sounded better.

After I walked into Paul's room he was just staring at the wall, he noticed I walked in and smiled. I was in only a towel and my hair was dripping. "Do you have anything I can wear." I asked looking at the floor.

Paul chuckled walking to his dresser pulling out a overly large shirt and some shorts. I turned around dropping my towel putting them on. I jumped into bed laying down next to Paul, I kissed him gently, "Goodnight." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Night, angel." He pulled me closer to him.


	11. Traitor

**A/N thank you for reviewing people that did, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, never mind forgot what I was going to type. Review please!**

I didn't want to wake Paul up, but I needed to get out of his arms, I really had to pee. "Paul." I squeaked trying to pull myself out of his arms, I didn't want to pee the bed. I just had to get my head out. "Andy, what are you doing?" Paul asked sitting up laughing.

"I had to pee, and I didn't want to wake up." I grinned sheepishly trying to hide my blush, "And I have to go home."

"Why?" Paul looked really upset now. "Because I have to patrol with the guys." I sighed.

Paul looked at me weird. "Did you join the pack or something, or are you not telling me something."

"Paul, I told you last night." I huffed, "Now I have to pee," I kissed him, "I will see you later."

Paul gave me a weird look that made my heart a little sore, like he was angry at me or something. I looked at the ground walking out of the room. After I finished up in the bathroom I ran out of the house, saying bye to Will of coarse who was sitting in the living room watching the news. I ran into the house stomping my feet and clapping me hands.

"GET UP!" I shouted.

Everyone walked into the living room. "Oh, Simon you can go back to sleep, shoo." I moved my hands motioning him to go back upstairs. He gave me a dirty look before walking back upstairs. "Alright, from this day forward we are patrolling, Sam and I have sighted and sniffed vampires. La Push and it's people are not safe at the moment so we will patrol in three."

I explained, the guys all groaned. "Oh shut up!" I shouted at them "We haven't done nearly anything since we got here, this will give us all something to do. We are sticking to the East and South, be careful, these are non scented vampires. You need to watch your back at all cost." I stated

"Won't we all be together?" Tim asked standing in front of everyone in his boxers. I snorted when I noticed what he was wearing. "No, not unless you want all of us to patrol at the same time." I said

"We could do it so that three of us take East, three of us take South so that it would be easier and we could contact faster." Nigel shrugged.

I lifted both my eyebrows thinking for a second. "I'm fine with it, we haven't really anyone to protect here. If vampires are spotted kill them on the spot, you hear me. You should have your three, tell us, and we will all meet where it is. Under no circumstances should the vampires be let out of the forest." I explained sternly, "Now let's get to it, we don't have all day princesses."

We all walked into the wooded area stripping down, we've all seen each other naked before so it doesn't bother us much at all. Once I was phased I stretched. _"Nigel, Trent and Kurtis take South. Tim, Zeke come to West with me. Alright, Keep your eyes pealed, I don't need any of you hurt."_

Them being hurt would result in me being hurt, as for the rest of us. It would be hard for us to protect La Push if we can't fight because we're in pain. _"Don't need to worry bout that!" _Zeke exclaimed, he was running back and forth excited. _"Been a while since we've done anything!"_

I rolled my eyes, walking down a dirt path, I kelp my nose in the air searching. Patrolling had been really boring, we've all been out here for about 2 hours. _"Tim, run to Sam's and if he is there tell him we haven't found anything yet." _I stated boredly.

I sat on my butt taking a break, _"This is so boring!" _Trent exclaimed _"I want some action!"_ Kurtis growled mentally in a cocky tone.

My entire body stiffened at this point, I could smell them. My eyes darted around me. _"Where Andy?!"_ I heard Kurtis ask, I knew that he was in a fighting stance though he wasn't even around.

_"I... I don't know_" I stuttered_ "I don't know where they are, they're hard to spot."_ I stood my ground, Zeke watching my back. _"What about Tim, do you think that he is okay?"_ Trent thought, his thoughts leading back to Tim who was running to Sam's.

_"I hope that he is okay."_ I took a step, I slowly made my way to another tree. I jumped out into a clearing, glancing around the entire area. A vampire could jump out at anytime, I wait, looking around. I knew they were here somewhere, they had to be. I could smell them.

I swung myself around, I came face to face with a pale blond female vampire. The one from the bowling alley. _"How could we not smell them!?"_ Kurtis asked angrily_ "We are on our way to where you are."_

_"Be careful, I know that there in another one. A male."_ I explained thinking back to the bowling alley so that they could see what he looked like some what.

_"I've seen them! How could I have not smelt them!?"_Nigel groaned, another voice filled our heads. _"I ran into Sam, they are being attacked by some blond male vampire."_ Tim thought of the people in front of him at the time.

_"There is no time for you to come back here Tim, help them._" I demanded, lunging at the female vampire. She grinned. "You must be Andy."

My eyes thinned, a glare forming itself. "Want to know how I know who you are?" She had a smile on her pale face, her disgusting pale face that I just wanted to rip right off.

I flared my teeth at her. "I will take that as a yes." She grinned tilting her head to the side assuming that we wouldn't attack.

_"We are rounding our way, what do you want us to do?" _Trent asked thinking of his surroundings.

_"Alright, I want you to pounce out on her, all three of you surround her. Try to take her by surprise, we don't need to hear anything she has to say. We just need to get rid of her."_

Her facial expressions hardened, could she hear what I was saying. "There are two packs?" She whispered rather to herself then me.

Hah, she must not have known, dumb leach. I leaned back ready to jump at her anytime. "I know who you are because of Simon." She stated, her blond hair falling over her shoulders.

If I were staring at her in my human form, I would have been more shocked than I was now. _"I KNEW IT!"_ Nigel shouted in our heads.

_'Shhh! I want to hear this now."_

I tilted my head, waiting. "We made a deal with him." She advanced towards us. _"Don't jump out just yet."_ I said knowing Trent, Kurtis and Nigel were right outside of the clearing.

"That if we didn't kill him, he would lead us to you guys. So we could down size our enemies a little." She explained still advancing towards me.

_"We don't need to hear this."_I knew that Kurtis was growling, I knew he wanted to gnaw the shit out of this bitch and rip her limb from limb.

"I don't know why he would sell out his family, and friends like that. I guess it was his will to live." She continued to talk like she didn't know we were planning something for her. Her red eyes, stopped staring at me looking over to Zeke. "What kind of pack is this? 2 wolves?"

_"Maybe she's dense."_ Tim thought randomly.

_"QUIET!"_ My thoughts sounded contorted, I guess I was a little shocked after all the Simon would do something like that to us. To Nigel.

_"When can we get her!?"_ Kurtis asked, I could see him now. Scratching the ground, anger taking over his body more and more. I knew that I was fuming right now because of him.

_"Okay! NOW!"_

At the exact time I shouted go, they all pounced out of there hiding places heading towards what most of us thought was an unexpecting vampire, but she jumped up in the air out of the way. She cackled... like a witch.

I lunged pouncing at her, I got my teeth into her shoulder. I heard her call out throwing my across the clearing. I landed on all four legs sliding in the dirt, I lunged again ready. _"Well?"_ I thought seeing if they were going to do anything.

I noticed Kurtis jump on her from behind, Trent got her from the front. I watched her struggle to get away, so far she wasn't succeeding. I could hear Kurtis laughing mentally, sadistic bastard.

I sprinted to them leaping onto all three of them knocking her off her feet. She was on the ground, I could feel my teeth peeling the flesh off her bones. She was still moving trying to get away, I saw Nigel run in with only a pair of shorts on. He had a box of matches, instantly Trent, Kurtis and I jumped off. Nigel threw the lit matches on her.

I phased back quickly, I was on my shins and forearms. I pulled my clothes to me, I pulled Paul's large shirt and shorts on watching the fire burn. "I can smell her now." Trent hissed plugging his nose.

"I can more now too, it's disgusting." I put two fingers up my nose. "I still smell it!" I growled

"Now, I'm going to deal with your asshole brother!" Kurtis glared ahead of him storming towards the house. He was only in a pair of Family Guy boxers. I smacked my head, running up to him. "I'm with you."

I was pissed at Simon, when we got to the house I didn't hesitate. I kicked the door right off it's hinges. I saw him sitting on the couch, he looked shocked. He smiled, I knew it was a fake smile, I knew now what Simon really was.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kurtis and I threw the new coffee table across the room. It hit the wall leaving a giant hole, and for the coffee table... well let's just say it wasn't usable anymore.

"What did I do?" Simon asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent you lying sack of dog shit! Why'd you do it?" I shouted, I knew my face was turning red.

The rest of the pack except Tim walked into the house giving Simon a hard look. "We except you into our home and this is what you do!?" Nigel shouted at him.

"What did I do?"

"Like you really don't know!" Zeke was fuming now too

"THE VAMPIRES YOU IDIOT! THE VAMPIRES! YOU SELFISH TWAT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs not being able to conceal most of my anger anymore, I was shaking now. I felt Trent wrap his arm around me, trying to calm me down.

Simon looked shocked. "We killed one today, they said you lead them to us!" Kurtis grabbed Simon by his collar.

Simon looked even more shocked if it were possible, I think I saw a tear drip down his face. "I... I didn't want to die, and I knew that vampires disliked werewovles. I, I."

"Don't finish." I comanded, still shaking. "I want you to leave La Push, and never come back near us."

"You are a disgrace!" Nigel glared at Simon, "You are the worst older brother in the world, I always knew you were jealous of me being able to be a wolf, but I never thought you would try to kill me."

"Get off this land, get off this property. I never want to see your face again!" Kurtis shook him violently, "If I ever see your face around again, I will break it!" Kurtis threatened throwing him to the ground.

"Leave. Right. Now." My shaking was calming down a little bit. Simon nodded, his eyes were red from crying now.

He nodded his head getting up, I felt no pity what so ever towards. He had tryed to kill us all, why should I feel the least of bit bad for him? Once he was gone I crawled onto the couch lounging on it flicking threw the channels.

Kurtis and Zeke calmed down a little bit, and began to clean up the house. Trent was fixing the door, Nigel was eating something. Tim walked into the house, staring at Trent. Tim looked exhausted.

"How'd things go?" I asked him from the couch.

He sat down on my legs. "It sucked, we had to chase the guy. He was trying to get away, he was headed towards some clearing with fire."

"Oh, that was our fault I guess. We burnt his mate..." I trailed off.

"Well, we got him, it was hard though. I didn't know what Sam was saying either." He sighed, I lifted my legs from under him putting them on his lap. I let my head hit the couch, I closed my eyes. "I really hope it's all over though." I muttered.

"Me too, for now anyways."

"Yeah."

Nigel explained everything to Tim because he asked how everything broke. After everyone was finished fixing everything we all just relaxed together watching tv. I lounged on the couch with my legs resting on top of Tim. In the pull out chair was Trent. Kurtis and Zeke were sitting in front of the couch and Nigel went up to sleep.

I really hope that everything was over and done with, we all needed to rest some more. This was a lot to take in.


	12. Depression

**A/N Thank you for the people that have been reviewing, I feel like I have all the time in the world to update chapters xDDD. Lol anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter. If people have any suggestions for what should happen in other chapters I am opened for discussing it. I have ideas for the next couple chapters though, so you don't need to worry too much about me not updating. Lol review please! **

It's been a week since we've faught the vampire couple that had come to La Push, my pack hasn't been patrolling at all because there hasn't been signs of anything and Sam didn't need us at the time. Today, was the worst day ever. Today was the day my village was burnt down and there was nothing I could have done to stop it, but I still, in a way blamed myself.

I was the protector, and I let everyone down. I've been up for about 5 hours, but I haven't moved from my spot in bed. It was now just about 3pm, but I was in no shape to move. I was depressed, greatly depressed.

I heard someone walk into my room, I glanced over to see Tim. He walked over sitting on the end of my bed. "How you feeling?" He asked stroking my hair.

"Dead." I said in a muffled voice. I face was pressed against my pillow pushing my cheek closer to my face. My left was closed because of the pillow being pressed up against my face. My left leg was straight on the bed, and my right was hanging off the bed.

"Come on, Andy. You can't keep blaming yourself." He whispered gently, I groan putting my face in the pillow and pulling my legs into my chest. "Yes I can." I whined.

Tim knew that it was no use, this was one of the days that I never wanted to do anything. Naturally, I didn't do anything but bitch and moan. I knew that, I bet they were getting pretty sick of it, but it was only one day of the year right? "I just want you to be happy you know."

"Mhmmm." I nodded my head, my nose being pulled up each time I nodded.

I felt the weight on my bed lift, I knew I wouldn't be left in peace if Paul had anything to do with it. I closed my eyes, not wanting to open them, I heard my door open again. "Go away!" I pulled my legs closer to myself.

"What's wrong?" Speak of the devil, Paul.

"Nothing." I rolled over to face the wall. "Did I do something?" He asked, I could feel him lay down next to me. I rolled over to face him, the time I've been laying in my bed I've been crying. I have my weak moments to.

"Hi." I put my head onto his hot chest, I could hear his heat beating. I closed my eyes waiting for him to say something. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Sad." I kissed his chest, his warm tanned chest. I felt his strong arms pull my body up so I was face to face with him. I couldn't look him in the eyes. "Have you been crying?" He asked gently lifting chin.

"Maybe."

"Tell me what happened." It sounded more like a demand than a question. "No."

"Why not?" Paul sounded like he was getting a little ticked off. Because of my situation, it makes me more angry than I normally am. My emotions were sky rocketing. "Because I don't want to." I said sternly getting out of bed.

I felt him spin me around pushing me against the wall. "Andy, I care about you. Why do-"

"Because Paul!" I shouted pushing him off me, he obviously wasn't expecting it because he fell onto the bed. "I want you to leave me alone!"

I felt my heart break in half, I just wanted to be alone... to think, or to just be a spineless kid without her parents. "Why!?" He growled jumping off the bed, he was trying to look angry. I knew that he was upset, because I could feel it.

"If you care about me then you will leave me alone for a while. I need some time to think." I walked out of my room storming down the stairs I knew that he was following me. The guys were all squished onto the couch when they saw me.

They knew that a scene was going to be made, so of course they decided to watch. I glared at them. "Andy, please tell me why? Why do you want me to leave you alone? I didn't do anything."

I was going to shout but I felt a hand go around my mouth. It was Kurtis he pulled my downstairs so I couldn't fight with Paul. "Don't do anything you'd regret even more Andy." Kurtis cooed in my ear. I could hear them explaining things to Paul.

I pushed Kurtis away from me stopping right after. "I don't know what to do, I can't help that I feel like this."

"Maybe you're just getting your period." He snorted.

I glared at him, he put his hands up in defence. "Sorry, sorry. Just calm down... Paul's trying to be a good guy for you."

My eyes were wide, did Kurtis just say that. I jumped to him hugging him, "Are you finally accepting Paul?" I asked hopefully.

"A little."

He didn't look at me, but I knew what he meant. I clung to him in a deathining grip. "Kurtis, you have no idea how much this means to me!" I exclaimed with my legs wrapped around my waist. I couldn't feel anything but happiness at this moment, I forgot about my depression at this moment. I had forgotten why I was even upset in the first place.

Kurtis chuckled pulling me off him, "Come on. Let's get out of here." He opened the basement door with me following close behind him. I was sulking more and more as I walked closer to Paul, I knew that he was going to ask me about it.

Well I thought, Paul walked over, but didn't say anything. He lifted his tanned muscular arms wrapping them around me gently. I leaned my head in, resting it on his warm bare chest. Someone was knocking at the door, but I didn't care.

I finally understood what love meant. It wasn't just the lust, passion, or desire. It was the need to be with that person, that your life depended on them. If they were to let go, you'd fall down and if they really cared, if they really loved you. They would be back to help you up again, I know that it was cheesy, but I actually knew what it was now.

Not the stuff that your family gives you either. The real thing, the affection and the completeness I felt when I was with Paul. When I was near Paul, and when I touched Paul.

I heard someone cough, I pulled away from Paul turning around on my heels slowly not wanting to know who it was. It was some chick that I saw with Kurtis a couple times

"What?" I asked them, not knowing why they wanted me. "I want you to meet Fiona."

She had dark tanned skin like most of the Quileute people around here, but her green eyes stood out very much on her. She had dark brown hair that looked nearly black, but wasn't quite there. It went down to her hips and it looked like she took very good care of it. "Hey." She whispered shyly.

Kurtis smiled down at her, she blushed looking at the ground. I smirked at him, "Hello." I grinned, my stomach was twisting when I remembered I hadn't eaten anything yet and I've been up for a long time.

"How are you?" I asked her nicely, she looked up with a smile on her tiny face. "I'm great, yourself?"

Her expression changed when she saw Paul, she looked like she was scared or something. I looked up at him, he looked like he felt really awkward in the room. Maybe she was one of the girls he had "deflowered"

I closed my eyes hoping not, "I'm good." I stated blandly staring at Paul. "I'm going to get something to eat." I grabbed Paul's arm, I glanced back and say her detense a little.

I opened the fridge pulling out the milk. "What was that all about?" I asked him.

"What was what?" He asked playing dumb. I turned to him with a serious face on, "Paul, she was tensed around you, and you looked really awkward around her. What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something?" He asked getting angry, crossing his arms.

"That's the first thing to assume." I muttered pouring cereal into my bowl. "Not trying to put you on the spot or anything Paul, it's just I know she's went to the school for a while and I know how things used to go down."

"What do you mean?" He asked getting more anger. "Are you asking me if I slept with her?" His nostrils flaring, "I didn't sleep with everyone I saw you know."

That's not what I heard, I just shrugged my shoulders not wanting to fight with him. "There could have been something else, I am just guessing Paul. Calm down a little."

"Well, you are assuming things when you shouldn't be!" He exclaimed.

My grip on my bowl tightened. "Paul." I warned.

"Why are you just assuming things?" He asked still angry. "Maybe I should have been assuming since you let people burn down your village that that wasn't going to happen to La Push a week ago!"

The bowl in my hand shattered into a hundred pieces, I was shaking with anger, and with sadness. "Andy... I didn't mean that."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Get out of my house now." I said sternly, my hair falling in front of my face. "And-"

"Get. Out. Now." I looked up at him, I could feel my stomach twisting, turning and grumbling.

Paul advanced towards me, I couldn't move back any further from where I was sitting. "Leave me alone, and get out of my house."

"Is that what you want?" He asked breathing, I nodded again not looking at him. I couldn't stand to see the hurt in his eyes any longer. I wanted to hold him and tell him that I forgave him, but I didn't want to seem like I was desperate. I knew that I was, but only for him.

"I'm sorry Andy." I looked up watching him walk out of the house, I turned the corner from the kitchen wall. He sadly said excuse me to Fiona, he stopped in place turning to her. "I'm sorry." He said to her, then left.

My eyes were narrow, I walked up to Fiona. I stared at her, "What did Paul do to you?" I asked.

She looked at the floor then back up at me, her big green eyes filled with sadness. "When we were in grade school he made fun of me was all." She muttered, I made 'O' shape with my mouth.

"Sorry about him." I said to her. "He's really changed since you and him got together." She pushed, she must have known we just got in a fight. "He hasn't talked to any other girl, he is whipped I think the term is."

I snorted at her saying that, I grinned at her. I was only a slight bit taller than her. "I guess you're right."

"You two seem really happy together, everyone makes mistakes." She explained smoothly, "And what is in the past should stay in the past."

She was right, I glanced at Kurtis who had a wide grin on his face. "She's right you know." He smirked.

I punched him in the arm, "I wasn't talking to you." I growled, she laughed lightly.

I grinned at her sheepishly, did she enjoy Kurtis's pain? I hope! Just kidding. "I will talk to him tomorrow or something."

I walked away from her, I felt really bad again. Maybe what I needed was to be around people that could cheer me up. I don't really know what I needed, I wish someone would tell me. If I needed a doctor, or if I needed some kind of medication. I didn't really know.

I dragged myself up the stairs I lay down on my bed looking at the wall. The window was right above where I was looking, I heard a loud mournful howl.

I shoved my face in the pillow next to me. My heart was burning again, I let out a yowl into my pillow. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not, lately it's been happening and it was all Paul's fault.

My Paul, the Paul that made my heart yearn for more and more of him. I was curled in a ball, I wanted to let out a loud howl out the window for Paul. Maybe that would tell him I was sorry and I felt the pain too.

**A/N I hope that you enjoyed... reminding you REVIEW! =D I have people putting this on like story alert and stuff, it doesn't take that much to review =D lol**


	13. Stress

**A/N Alright this is lemonyish, but not complete since I find it kind of awkward to write one! xD. I hope that you enjoy the chapter, and review. Ps. I don't own nothing SM does.**

I was woken up the next day by some thrashing that was coming from down stairs. I rolled out of bed throwing on a pair of pants, I ran down as fast as I could. "What's going on!?" I shouted as soon as I turned the corner from the stairs. Kurtis and Zeke were happening right now.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, I turned hoping it was Paul. It wasn't, it was Trent. He had a towel around his waist and he looked as confused and angry as I was. "What's going on?" He asked me calmly.

"I have no damn idea!" I barked angrily watching them throw things. "CUT IT OUT!" I walked out in the middle of the two yelling, screaming and throwing things. Not the smartest thing I've ever done considering the plate smacked off my temple cracking into hundreds of tiny pieces.

They both froze to stare at me, I brought my hand slowly up to my temple. I brought it back in front of my face, no expression on my face when I saw the red liquid on my hand. "Guys." I stopped talking when I noticed the both of them were shaking. "What is going on."

"HE IS SUCH AN AS-"

"HOW, WHAT THE FUCK!" Zeke interrupted Kurtis shouting as loud as he could, I ran to the door opening it wide knowing that Zeke was going to phase.

I heard the sound of clothes ripping, and loud crazy. As I watched him run out of the house I chased him stripping down as I did. I phased quickly jumping through the air landing on all four. My heart felt like someone was putting pins in one by one.

_"Fiona! He took her from me, he didn't even notice her until I said that I liked her. He is such an asshole. I hate Kurtis! I HATE HIM!"_ Zeke kelp thinking over and over again. _"Zeke, you really need to calm down. Okay for me."_

_"Who the hell are you!?"_ Zeke growled_ "I want you to leave me alone I don't want to deal with you right now, I don't want to talk to anyone. Just go away!"_ Zeke groaned still sprinting.

I sprinted fast after him, there was a clearing the lead to a highway coming up. I needed to stop him, he was too angry to realise what the hell he was doing or going. If I could have screamed, I would have! I felt myself being ripped apart mentally. I phased back not caring that the rain was pouring down on my naked body.

"Zeke!" I cried, tears were pooring down my face. "No Zeke! No! Wake up!" I was going into hysterics now. I was hyproventalating, the guy didn't even stop his car! I dragged Zeke back into the wooded area. No one was around, I let out a loud scream. "FUCK!" I shrieked.

Zeke was barely breathing, I phased back loudly out a loud howl. I pushed myself up against Zeke to keep him warm, about ten minutes later both my pack and Sam's was all around. _"Andy, on my string is your clothes."_ Tim told me. I ran to his string phasing back putting on my clothes quick.

The black wolf, Sam looked shocked when he saw Zeke, Paul's eyes were burning into me. "He ran out in front of a car!" I sobbed, "He didn't fucking stop!" I rubbed my face, I could still feel Zeke's pain rushing threw my veins.

Heat was covering my body, but I was shaking. I was cold, I couldn't control my feels. I was getting hot sensations, then I was cold. I remember before I was a werewolf, when you were numb you couldn't feel anything, like you were warm, but you knew you were cold.

I felt arms wrap around me, I didn't care who it was I sobbed into their chest. They began to rock me back and forth, I realised how right it felt in their arms and I knew it was Paul. "What's going to happen!" I cried, "I want to go home, I want dad." I finished.

Being a pack leader... this wasn't for me. It wasn't meant for me, not at all.

"What happened to your head?" Paul asked, stroking my head.

"Plate." I calmed down a little.

"We should take him to Carlisle." Sam said picking up Zeke. I nodded my head quickly.

"Paul, could I talk to her for a second?" I heard Tim, Paul hesitatingly walked away from me. I felt his eyes watching me still.

Tim pulled my into a hug hushing me, he could read my mind. "Andy, don't do anything bad. You would regret going home. You need to stay, you are our Alpha. You mean the world to us, it wouldn't be the same without you." He held the back of my head, I nodded it repeatedly.

"It's my fault." I backed away from Tim.

Tim shook his head, "No."

"Yes." I whispered, if it weren't for all of our hearing then no one would have heard me. Sam started running to the Cullens, all of us following. "Okay, I think you should all stay behind except Andy." Sam stated.

"I'm coming!" Kurtis growled stepping up. "If he's going, I'm going!" Trent walked up too.

I glared at them all. "Kurtis, you're the last person he wants to see. Trent, just stay here. Don't argue."

I ran with Sam onto the Cullens land, the vampires were walking out like before when I first met them. "Do you need some help?" Carlisle asked with a frown.

"Please help him." I stepped up before Sam could say anything. "I don't really know much about being a doctor. I know you know about werewolves, Zeke was hit by a car and it was mean the world to me if you helped him."

Carlisle nodded, Sam handed him Zeke like he was nothing. Sam hesitated at first without getting a nod from me. Sam and I followed Carlisle in, naturally I wasn't really close to Sam, but I was scared and I know he knew that.

He let me stand close to him, his arm around me in a friendly way. He rubbed my shoulder, "Zeke is going to be fine. Alright Andy, I want you to breath normally." I nodded my head, breathing in, then out.

"I just don't want anything more to happen to him." I sighed, watching Carlisle examine him. "He means the world to me, just like my pack does. Like all you guys, you've grown on me. Sam, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked in his deep voice.

"How do you... not get stressed with all this going on?" I asked

"I do, all the time." Sam stated, "Everyday I'm scared for the entire pack, I'm scared for La Push. I don't know how you do it, I know about your old home. I don't know what I would have done if something like that happened here. Sure you have some minor anger problems, but you're pretty well balanced other than that." Sam tried cheering me up, it was working at least.

After a very long Carlisle said that we could come into the room Zeke was in, I was thinking about sleeping!

Zeke was phased back and was on a bed. He lay straight, I held my chest walking up to the side of the bed. "Zeke." I got onto my knees so my face was near his, I rubbed his hair out of his face. He needed to get a hair cut, I kissed his forehead gently.

"Andy." He grumbled moving his hand into my other hand. He squeezed it softly, I nearly didn't notice that he had. "This is my fault." I sighed, squeezing his hand back.

I heard Sam say something, I could smell the room get a little less disgusting. Everyone must have left us alone, I don't doubt they couldn't hear us though. "No." He stated angrily. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up."

"But if I just let you blow off steam then you would have been fine." I felt him pull his hand to his heart, he was looking at the ceiling now. "No, don't blame yourself."

I knew he was getting angry just listening to me say this. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said quickly not wanting him to get more upset. "You need to rest, I don't really know how this going to work though." I muttered.

Carlisle walked in at this time, he had a tiny smile on his face. "Since you are werewolves I'm sure that since you heal quickly that he should be up and walking in two days."

"Uh, Carlisle. We do heal fast, but if you are judging by Sam's packs fast then we will be a little longer." I turned so he could see where I was hit with the plate. "This will be healed in twenty four hours with no scaring." I turned back to his face.

"Really, do you know why it's like that?" He asked curiously, not knowing the stories obviously.

"Well, like I have mentioned to other people. We are stronger than most other packs." I crossed my arms explained to him. My nose was burning at the smell of this room, every time Carlisle took a fake breath it hurt my nose.

"Oh, that's why he didn't break as many bones as I expected." Carlisle nodded understanding more.

"Yeah! Exactly, we can take down vamp... enemies faster." I said glancing around the room hoping he didn't catch that. "I see, well, then I'm not a hundred percent sure how long it would take. Possibly up to four days."

"What! Four days!?" I heard Zeke complain from where he sat.

"What is broken? Can he walk?" I asked not wanting him to have to stay here.

"I could give him a cast." Carlisle trailed off, "He is welcomed to stay here, I understand that it isn't the best smell in the world though."

I nodded, "You probably smell it now." I stated, he nodded maturely. "Zeke, it's up to you? You're the one in pain." I said crossing my arms

He didn't say anything at first. "I don't really want to move, but no offence, it smells really bad."

"Make your decision now." I put my weight on my one leg.

"You are welcomed here."

"I want to go home." Zeke muttered.

"Alright, would someone be able to carry him?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah, I'm sure of it." I stated.

"Alright, be very careful of his legs. If you need us, give us a call or come back."

I nodded, Carlisle was very, very easy to talk to. I called Sam back in who gently picked Zeke up, Zeke was wearing a pair of shorts, so he wasn't naked.

I walked out of the Cullen's house, while I was walking out of the kitchen I saw a girl. She looked really plain, she was standing with Edward. I heard her ask who I was. "She's a new pack leader with Sam or something... I can't read her mind."

He sounded pissed about that, I smirked. I was happy that leach wasn't in my head, he was one of those people who reminded me why I disliked separate things... like vampires, but people like Carlisle make me think twice.

"How is she a new pack leader Sam's right there?" She asked, what an idiot.

"New pack." He stated simply, I could feel his eyes burning into my back again like when I first met him. "Would you stop staring at me!?" I turned to him, I knew I was right at the door, but having his eyes on me was irritating.

His facial expression hardend. My nostrils were flaring, even this girl smelt horrible. "Andy, come on." Sam demanded wanting to get out of here as soon as we could.

I nodded opening the door for him, I quickly followed him to where both our packs were sitting calmly. Paul got up rushing over to me, pulling me back in a hug. "Is he okay?" He asked in my ear.

"Yeah, he's fine." I muttered, my head against his warm chest. "He should be better in about four or five days." I sighed, I was going to have to take care of him. Bring him food, I'm pretty sure that only his legs were broken, and had a sprained wrist that would heal faster then the rest.

Once we got back to my house Zeke was put into his bed to rest. He fell asleep instantly, time had passed so quickly, it was already eight o'clock! Paul walked up to my room with me, "Andy, I'm really sorry." He walked up relly close to me.

I grinned looking at the floor, "Yeah, I'm sorry for freaking out to. Fiona told me what was wrong and she gave me some good advice." I explained pulling him down onto my bed with me.

He pulled me really close to him, our chests were touching each other each time we took a breathe. "What did she say?" He asked, I could feel his hot breathe on my face.

"Leave the past in the past." I stated, I leaned in slowly.

"I like that." Paul grinned pressing his lips against my softly, I could feel his warm hand making it's way up my shirt. He pulled it up over my head, instantly putting his lips back on mine.

Paul already wasn't wearing his shirt so I didn't need to worry about that. I pulled myself on top of him, not breaking away from the kiss. I could feel him poking me in the leg. I grinned into the kiss, I could feel his hand going to unhatched my bra.

He pulled it off quickly throwing it across the room, I blushed no longer kissing him. I felt so exposed, but it felt so right. He flipped us over so that he was now on top of me, he kissed and nipped down my neck causing me to get out a light moan.

He kissed down to my belly button, putting out his tongue coming all the way back up to my chest sending shivers down my spine. He was making my crazy.

"Paul." I moaned lightly, I pulled him up to my face brushing my lips against his as he massaged my breast.

I could feel him slowly pulling down my pants until I was only in my underwear. He continued to cover me in kisses as I lifted my legs, pulling his pants off with my feet. He pulled away and I frowned. "You're beautiful." He whispered to me, caressing my face.

I blushed looking away slightly embarassed. I was going to be spending the rest of my life with him, I may as well get used to it right? "I'll be gentle." He said seductively removing my underwear.


	14. New Member

**A/N Alright, I haven't updated in a little bit, that's because I couldn't think of what to happen next! Lol, but I thought of something that should last a little bit, and a couple things are going to happen along the way. Also, I don't think Andy knew who Leah, Seth, and Claire were so they are introduced in this one. I don't think that I had them meet before. Anyways I hope that you enjoy the chapter. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Yadda yadda. I only own my original characters. Please review!**

I groaned flickering my eyes open, I sat up in my bed feeling something warm around my waist. Paul sleeping soundly next to me with his arms around my waist. I tried to crawl away but I felt him pull me down, and growled in my ear. I smiled, "Paul." I grunted.

"Andy." He kissed my neck as I tried to get away. "Do you have to pee again?" He asked with a snicker.

"Yes!" I groaned, "I'll pee on you!" I threatened struggling to get out of the bed.

He chuckled letting me go, I ran off the bed opening my door slowly seeing no one in the hallway. I sprinted down to the bathroom hoping that no one would see me. After I finished in the bathroom I back to my room. I slammed the door, eyes wide. "That, was awkward." I finished opening a drawer to my dresser. As I pulled on a pair of underwear I felt Paul pull me into him.

"Paul." I laughed as he kissed and nipped at my neck. I turned around pushing him down on the bed so I was straddling him. I pressed my lips onto his when the door opened.

"And... this is awkward..." Trent was wide eyed staring at me on Paul with nothing but underwear on.

A growl came from the back of mine, and Paul's throat. "What Trent?" I asked grabbing a blanket off my bed covering me and Paul.

"You might want to come downstairs." He looked around awkwardly, he fixed his eyes on the wall not looking away. "Alright, I'll be down soon."

I sighed falling onto Paul's chest, I just listened to his heart beat for a couple seconds. "I should probably go downstairs." I muttered rolling over, then jumped off the bed. I pulled on a pair of knee high shorts, bra, then a t-shirt.

Paul had on what he was wearing yesterday and followed me down the stairs. "I'm going to go to Sam's. I'll see you later okay?" He asked kissing my forehead.

I nodded my head saying goodbye to him, I turned to everyone in the living room. "What's wrong?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"You know how we can only hear our pack members in our thoughts?" Tim said. "Yes," I pursed my lips confused. "Where's Kurtis?"

"Talking to him."

"Who is him!?" I exclaimed, my face probably turning red. "We have a new pack member."

My jaw hung opened, "New member, who else was there?" I rubbed my temples trying to think.

The wolf trait runs in families, but the pack before us when my dad was the pack leader there was only six people, and there are six people now. Unless they were like how Paul was telling me his grandfather was a wolf, but his father wasn't. That might be it. "I don't know." Tim answered confused.

"I think I know." I stated.

"How?" Nigel asked

"Maybe it ran in the blood, but the generation before us skipped one. So the boys grandfather was a wolf, but his mother or father was the one being skipped." I explained.

"That does make sense, we don't know where they are though." Trent had his feet kicked up on our new coffee table.

"Alright, let's leave." I said walking out the door running into the forest. I quickly stripped down phasing into a werewolf. _"Hello."_ I said into their minds.

_"Hampton, this is Andy. Our pack leader." _Kurtis thought of me in his mind so that 'Hampton' could see what I looked like.

_"A woman?"_ He sounded confused_ "OI! Just because I'm a female doesn't mean I can't boss you guys around!"_ I said in a serious tone, but I was joking.

_"Sorry."_ He said shakily. I chuckled mentally _"I was only joking, Hampton. Where are you?"_ I asked him

He told me and my eyes nearly popped out of my head, _"I have to travel all the way there!"_I growled scratching the ground_ "What about Paul!"_ I hissed angrily to myself.

_"Andy, calm down. It would only take you 4 days there and back."_ Trent explained.

_"You guys have no idea how it feels to be so far away from him."_

_"You haven't been really far from him at all."_ Kurtis snorted.

_"You know that hint of sadness you guys always feel when you are in wolf form with me? That's because PAUL ISN'T AROUND!" _I shouted, not angry, just trying to get it threw their skulls.

_"Should I be scared?_" Hampton asked curious.

_"No, anger issues."_ Tim snorted. _"Her, Kurtis and Zeke who is currently not aloud to leave the house."_

_"Why not? You ground him?"_ Hampton asked.

_"Don't talk to me like that." _I said flatly.

_"Sorry."_ He said quickly meaning it.

_"How did you get him to settle down Kurtis?"_Trent asked sitting down next to him. Tim was laying on his back with his paws in the air. I just layed in the dirt thinking about how it was going to be to just leave Paul like that.

_"I was just talking to him, telling him to calm down. I explained to him that I was really scared when it first happened to me. I also showed him how everything worked when I first phased... how I broke Andy's nose!" _Kurtis laughed really hard.

I chuckled lightly. _"At least you didn't nearly rip my leg off like Zeke."_ I closed my eyes remembering when Zeke phased I walked up to him in my human form telling him about it that way. He thought I was going to hurt him then tried to bite off my leg.

I listened to them all laugh. _"How did you phase Hampton?"_ I asked

_"Well, my mom got remarried, so things have been really hectic. They recently had a kid and they completely ignore me so I started fighting with her and I was shaking. I've never shaken like that before, so I ran out of the house as far as I could get before my clothes tore apart and I was in a wolf form."_

_"It's all a little scary at first. Mine reason for changing was really stupid, I dropped a plate and got really angry because I stepped on the pieces of shattered glass. Then my dad came in and asked me what happened, seeing me shaking he grabbed my arm dragging me outside. He wouldn't tell me what was going on until all the angry over came me and I just exploded into a bunch of fur."_ I explained, _"It was weird, I never used to get angry at all, but then... it just sort of happened."_

I stopped for a second thinking, I remember when I went to school everyday with my old friends. I was never friends with the pack before all this happened. _"Aha! Remember when your friends thought that you were doing drugs?"_ Tim asked laughing really hard.

_"You all thought I was doing drugs!"_ I exclaimed, no one talked to me really. I stayed away from my friends thinking that I was going to hurt them. I never got any sleep, having to patrol all by myself.

_"That was why I freaked out so bad because I thought my dad was going to kill me!"_ Tim chuckled_ "But he already knew that it was going to happen. He always used to defend you when I mention that 'There's this girl at my school, she used to be fine but now she is on drugs.' I would say, he'd be like who. 'Oh, Andy Kelvin.' He'd always say, that girl isn't on drugs. Don't worry about it."_

We all laughed and continued talking about past memories when we decided we should go home. I was going to get him, every hour Hampton was going to phase and check up on me to see where I was. I knew where to get him from, he lived right new Hudson's Bay in Canada.

I ran to Sam's house where Emily was sitting at the table. Two people and Quil sitting in the living room. On Quil's lap was a little girl. "Hey Emily, is Paul around?" I asked looking at the girl who was glaring at me.

I looked away awkwardly. "He is patrolling, I asume he is going to be back soon."

"I really have to go soon though, I need to talk to him." I muttered rubbing my temples. "What? Where are you going?" She asked in a hurry her eyes were wide. "You can't just leave Paul. He imprinted on you."

The boy, girl, Quil, and little girl were watching me. "I'll be back in like four days, it's just. There is a new person in the pack up in Canada and I have to go find him myself while that pack is staying down here watching the house. I'm going to back back soon, I just need to see Paul before I go."

"This is going to be really hard on him." Emily sighed, "Didn't you imprint on him too?"

"No, I don't imprint... can't." I mumbled looking around sadly.

"Oh, this is Leah, Seth, you know Quil, and Claire. Quil's imprint."

"He imprinted on a little girl!" I snorted. "Really, really!" I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Miracles of imprinting huh?"

"Yeah." Quil smiled crookedly playing with her. "Anything to eat, we are starved!" I heard Jacob walk into the house.

I rolled my eyes looking at them all pile into the house. Paul came over to me wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I'm leaving." I muttered.

Everyone in the room stopped moving staring at Paul and I. I turned to look Paul in the eyes, he looked like he was going to cry. Like actually cry. "What, why? Where? How long? I'm coming." He stammered words out of your mouth.

"No, you aren't coming. There is a new pack member up in Canada. I need to go get him then bring him back down here." I explained. "I... I'm not leaving that long." I sighed.

"I don't want you to go." He put his hand on my cheek.

I nodded my head, "I don't want to, but it's my duty." My heart was breaking already, I knew I would be back. He knew I would be back, it was going to hurt to be away from him.

His facial expressions were tight, "Okay." He finally said not looking at me, "Call me when you get there or something. I just need to hear from you."

I nodded my head, leaning up kissing him quickly. "I'm going to leave now, I will see you when I get back." I didn't look at him now.

"Be safe." He said, he leaned down to my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, I have to go." I walked out of the house not looking back, not only could I not handle Paul's expression, but everyone elses shocked expression would add to it.


	15. Idiot Hunters

**A/N Sorry I didn't update in a little bit, I've been bored... and haven't wanted to write anything. So... I'm baaaaaaaaack! Lol, I hope that you enjoy the chapter, please review. I got kind of lazy near the end... xDDDD REVIEW!!!**

I've been running for a straight 14 hours, I was starving. I wasn't panting or anything, but I was tired I didn't know how I was going to be able to handle running very much longer. I was lonely, the second I walked out of Emily's house I felt like a half of myself was torn right off me. _"Hey, Andy. How is everything going?"_ I heard Tim's thoughts enter my mind.

I sighed, I wish Paul could do that, but not being in his pack kind of prevented that. _"Missing Paul already."_

_"The second I walked out of that house I was depressed."_ It was absolutely true.

_"Pfft! I can fucking feel it!"_ My anger began to rise once I felt Kurtis enter my thoughts, _"Tim what happened with Kurtis?"_ I asked, my wolf nostrils flaring.

My one eye was twitching Kurtis was angry and I could feel it. _"I don't even understand, even as an injured mutt Zeke and Kurtis can still manage to fight with each other."_ Tim sighed giving me the memory of the two fighting, I couldn't really tell much just that they were yelling.

_"Who touched who, what am I dealing with and why the hell are they even fighting in the first place."_ I asked fuming, I didn't have Paul around to calm me down. I didn't have Paul around to make me feel better, I didn't have anyone.

I was one of those lone wolves on the prowl, but instead of hunting for a prey it was for a new team mate. _"They were fighting over Fiona."_

_"Again. What's so amazing about Fiona? I don't even know what their deal is."_

_"I'm still here!" _Kurtis shouted in my mind. _"You shut up, I'm talking. I'm tired. I'm hungry!"_

_"Then stop somewhere."_ Kurtis suggested like an idiot.

_"Back the the fact of, are you just that dense! Seriously, where am I going to go? Knock on some random chicks door. 'You don't know me, but you should let me into your house because it's okay to do that with strangers!' I don't think that is going to work this time, maybe next time... but not today."_

_"Okay, I'm sorry. This is all my bloody fault for phasing to see how you are! I'm going back inside."_ Kurtis growled.

_"Yeah, Kurtis! You are sleeping in my room. Don't you dare piss off Zeke because if he phases I guaranty he'll be personally messed up for life or he'll have to have some things broken again."_I demanded him to stay away from Zeke.

He agreed leaving me alone with Tim. Tim told me what was going on around the house while I was gone, nothing really out of the normal I guess. I stopped moving completely, Tim asked me what was wrong.

I stared at the people walking out in front of me, I stood my ground. I couldn't fight them but they were holding a gun in front of my face. "Hey, look a wolf and it's alone."

"Thanks captain obvious." My eyes were wide, I got into a fighting stance. I was over tired now, my eyes were droopy and I was ready to fight these people if they shot at me.

I showed them my sharp teeth hoping that they would back off before something bad happened. "He looks angry."

I growled so they could hear me, I advanced. They stumbled to get their gun ready, idiots! More wolves jumped out of the forest growling and flaring their teeth at the young hunters. They ran away quickly, again stupid move.

I nodded my head at the wolves, they were shape shifters. I could tell because of their size, I backed into the forest phasing back to normal. "Thank you, I didn't want to have to hurt them." I said.

"Oh, a female." The alpha smiled lightly at me. He was very tall, much taller than Paul was. "What are you doing on our land."

"I was just passing by, my pack is back on La Push grounds. I happened to have a new member up near Hudson's Bay and I'm just on my way."

"Oh, you're an Alpha." One of the men behind the Alpha snickered. I flared my nostrils glaring at him, his yes widened hiding behind their Alpha who turned to give him a look.

"Well, you are welcomed to stay at my house for the night if you want if I have your word that you will not cause anymore trouble."

I nodded my head, "I won't cause any trouble because I'm not staying, I do have things to do." I nodded my head, about to walk away.

"Are you sure?" He chuckled as my stomach growled. I huffed turning back to him, "We are having a bonfire tonight."

"I don't know, I mean I have to get Hampton, being away from Paul is killing me." I muttered to myself thinking of what I should do.

"Paul, who's that?" The one that was laughing at me asked.

"My soul... boyfriend."

"Your soul- boyfriend?" He chuckled causing all muscles in my facial expression to tighten, my eyes were fixed on him and my gaze became hard.

"She was going to say soul mate, you said you're from La Push where the Quileute's are from?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "You are very knowledgeable." I grinned big, "You know about the imprinting?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do. I know much about different cultures. I didn't have much to do when I got an entire pack."

"How big is your pack if you don't mind me asking. I'm Andy by the way."

"Tyler." Tyler nodded his head, he had shaggy black hair that glistened in the moonlight. His bright blue eyes resembled the ocean on a warm summer day, his complexion made his eyes stand out even more then they already did. "The one with the attitude is Carver."

Carver stood probably about 6'8, he had the exact same hair as Tyler did except he had electric blue streaks in it. His eyes were like the leaves of a tree, pure green, but there were some weird lines in them. One of his eyes were opened farther than the other and he looks stoned.

"Last, the silent one is John." John grinned up at me shyly, his white teeth reflected off his dark skin. It wasn't as dark as Paul's, but compared to the rest it was dark. He had blonde hair that was nearly white, his dark brown eyes didn't stand out much with his skin, but when his hair fell in front of his eyes it looked like a little wolf eye was peaking out of the snow.

"Three member pack?" I asked curiously.

"No, no. The rest are back home arranging the bonfire. The area isn't that big, we don't need most of the pack patrolling."

I nodded my head, "I guess I could stay the night, but if you can't find me in the morning, I've left." I smiled crookedly.

"Alright, that's fine with me." Tyler shrugged leading me and his pack back to his house. I followed close behind them, John and Carver pushing and shoving each other jokingly, I grinned sadly. "You remind me of two in my pack." I smiled at them.

"It speaks!" They boomed chuckling loudly, even John was shouting with him. I smiled, they really did remind me of Kurtis and Zeke. "I can talk!" I snorted, "It's just... I don't know you guys."

They continued making jokes, I saw Tyler walk up behind a girl nibbling on her neck. He looked at her with such love, it reminded me of Sam and Emily. Did they imprint too? "We don't imprint, we get to choose our mate."

"So anyone you want you get?" I asked

"We can only pick once." Tyler smiled, "So you might want to get to know them well before you pick." He chuckled.

I grinned sheepishly, it felt weird not being the boss of someone, but it felt good too. Tonight I could just relax, "This is my wife Elle."

I nodded my head at her, "I'm Andy."

"Well Andy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." I grinned at her as she offered me a cookie, I took it without another word. She giggled as I mowed down on it. "Is there anyone you would like to call?" Tyler asked, "That would be wonderful! If you don't mind, I would like to talk to my mate." I snickered.

Tyler, John, Carver, and Elle chuckled. Elle handed me the phone, "You'll get to meet the rest of the pack soon."

I dialed Paul's house number, "Hello?" I heard Will answer the phone, "Hey Will, is Paul at home, Sam's or patrolling?" I asked

"Sorry Andy, I think he's patrolling. Want me to get him to call you back?"

"No, I'm in..."

"Winnipeg." John answered for me.

"Yeah, Winnipeg."

"Winnipeg! Why?" He asked concerned, "New pack member, had to go get him." I grumbled wishing that I was back home with Paul.

"Oh, Paul's going to be disappointed that he missed the call." Will muttered, he was probably sitting at the table reading his newspaper like usual. "Well, I'll tell him that you called, be safe Andy."

"Bye Will." I hung up the phone before he could reply. I could feel the sadness building up inside of me, even when I met the other pack the other half of myself was gone. I wanted to be back home with Paul right now, to top it off I'm sure Paul feels like shit because of me not being around.

"Don't worry about it And, if you're going to Hudson's bay you'll be back home in no time. You know what you should do!?" Carver exclaimed jumping up and down, hyper or what.

I raised my eyebrow waiting for him to say something, "_I_ think that you should go get your new mate dude, then come back with him. Stay again! Then leave like you are staying now!" He exclaimed.

"..." I looked over at John who shrugged, "Yeah, uh I lost you." I looked at him awkwardly.

"At what part."

"Nearly then entire thing... you want me to leave tomorrow, get Hampton, come back here. Spent the night _again_, then go home?"

"YEAH!" Carver jumped up flaring his arms in the air.

I snorted, "That isn't up to me?" I stated, "I'm fine with it." Tyler and Elle said in unison.

"...did you call me And?" I asked holding in my laugh.

"Yeah, new nickname!" John laughed at Carver.

After we all calmed down a little I rubbed my temples getting back to thinking. When I wasn't talking to these guys I was thinking about Paul, not that I wasn't thinking about Paul when I talked to them. It was just when I was talking to them, I was laughing and being happy too.

As I was sitting in the single pull out chair I heard the door slam opened, someone must have figured that I wasn't sitting in the chair because someone jumped over the back of it and landed on me. I grunted pushing them off of me, "What the fuck!" His voice boomed, he stood up with his chest puffed up.

Well, I thought that his chest was puffed up at least, he might have been that buff. "What do you mean what the fuck! You jumped on me asshole!" I stood up thinning my eyes at him, he laughed not taking me seriously.

"Are you serious! Like you can do anything about it." I chuckled with no emotion in it.

"Oh ha ha! I pushed you off of me didn't I you big block!" I shouted at him, my nostrils flared. He took a step closer to me, he was examining me I could tell.

His green eyes were a darker shade then Carver's eyes, and held much more anger in them. He had normal plain choppy brown hair, the front of it stuck up. He was much more buff then Tyler seemed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked like I was the dirtiest thing he's ever seen.

"What's it to you!" I growled loudly, scowl spread across my face.

"Well, you're on our land! I think that it is my business don't you!?"

"Actually I don't!" I shouted at him, "I'm not in _your_ house now am I, I'm not bugging anyone now am I!? If you think about it you dumb big idiot this is your fault for running into the god damn house like an idiot! What if it were Elle sitting in the chair and you landed on her, don't you think that not only she would have been pissed, bit Tyler too!?" I asked, "Or Carver and John?" I asked walking closer to him each time.

He tripped over the coffee table, the house shook with laughter. "Sorry." He muttered, he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was embarrassed for sure, and he was looking at Tyler who looked pissed like someone burnt his house down.

He walked up to me, "Andy, calm down. You're shaking."

I nodded my head looking at my arms which were trembling fiercly. I took five deep breaths until I could breath normally, and I wasn't shaking anymore.

I met the rest of Tyler's pack, they were all really nice, but there was no girls. They all had a sense of humor, Dean had a really good sense of humor. He was the one that I was arguing with, turns out I get along very well with people who have anger issues.

After the bonfire I was shown to my room, it was very nice. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


	16. Home

_**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a long time for this story, I've been oober lazy... and I'm obsessed with that word also... weird. I've been thinking and I'm going to be ending this story in a couple chapters, two or three... I haven't decided. All I know is that this story is coming to an end, don't worry lol. I will have more stories coming out if you are interested. At the moment on my computer I have a Jacob Black story going, also I was thinking about making a Ono-Shot sequel for my 13 ghosts story if any of you readers are interested. Review! Enjoy!**_

_"Hampton, where do you live?"_ I asked in my head, Hampton was in his wolf form. I had left Tyler's house a long time ago, I told them that I wasn't going to be back. I told them that I was just going to run all the way to Hampton's then go back to La Push, because being away from Paul was tearing me apart piece by piece and it hasn't even been that long.

_"I see you!"_ Hampton exclaimed, I turned to see him. I nodded my head in the direction I had come from, I sprinted away with him close behind me. _"Excited to go back home?"_ He asked chuckling in my head.

_"Yes, I'm very excited. You're going to love it in La Push, Paul is awesome. All the wolves are awesome, Sam is very nice his fiancee Emily is amazing. I don't know what I would really do without her. Really running around the forest helps me when I'm angry, but talking to her makes me feel better too."_ I thought a couple things, I began thinking about all of the wolves I've seen in the past couple week. It was only Tyler's pack, Sam's and my own.

_"Is it hard being that Alpha?"_Hampton asked hesitating. _"I wouldn't say that it was hard, it's just complicated sometimes. Very stressful, if I aged I bet I would look older than I am."_ I joked.

Hampton and I continued talking about random stuff all day, it was already pitch black out and the both of us were starving. _"Hey, Hampton what did your parents think of this?" _I asked nervously.

_"Like I said before my dad doesn't live with us, he past away a long time ago from a heart attack."_ He stopped talking, I could feel my heart hurting more. _"Sorry, I'm not trying to get you depressed."_

_"It's just something you have to get used to, when I'm angry in wolf form everyone else will be angry too. The more angry you are... the more angry we are going to get."_ I explained.

I knew we were close now, I could smell vampire though, but I knew where we were. We were on the Cullen's land I'm sure. _"What's that awful smell?" _Hampton squeezed his eyes together.

_"The Cullen's, they are vampires, but not the kind that we have to really worry about. When you smell this and you're by yourself make sure that you let us know because handling a vampire by yourself is not easy, but we are known for our strength. Don't get cocky though."_ I explained to him, I saw the Cullen's come into view, but oddly they were with a vampire I've never seen before. I don't think I could smell them though.

The vampire got in a fighting stance, angered I glared at it, I slowed my pace watching it as I walked with Hampton behind me. "Aren't you going to do anything about a werewolf being on your land?" He asked, he had an English accent.

"They've never harmed us, and we have a treaty. I'm sure Andy had no intention of coming on our land on purpose." Carlisle smiled at me.

I shook my head, still walking. "Doesn't the smell just make you want to kill them."

My nostrils flared,_ "Keep your cool!"_ I shouted at myself, I whipped around jumping into the air before the vampire could attack me. I growled, _"What the hell! This isn't his land, not ours either and we can't fight!"_ I told Hampton who didn't have any idea what to do.

"William!" Carlisle exclaimed loudly, it kind of shocked me. I've never heard him so loud, "What do you think you are doing?" He asked

"I can't stand that smell!" He ran towards me, I jumped out of the way. _"Follow me!" _I exclaimed to Hampton, we were getting out of Forks. If this vampire followed like I assumed it would, then we could get it.

"I wouldn't follow them if I were you William." Carlisle warned, I was far ahead by now, but I could still hear them talking.

"I deserve to have a little fun." He was most likely grinning demonically, I was more focused on getting to La Push border. _"Hampton, be careful. This is going to be your tutorial on how to kill a vampire."_ I made a laughing noise. _"Also, I'm guessing he thinks you're the weaker one meaning he will come after you."_

_"Okay, I'll be ready."_ Hampton nodded his head.

I ran faster, Hampton was able to keep up good enough, but it wasn't good enough. The vampire was right on our tail. If I was just a little bit further than I could, I looked from the corner of my eye and tackled Hampton out of the way. I was thrown into the air, before I could hit the ground I felt a harsh impact on my ribs.

I made a yelping noise, _"Hampton, I want you to run to La Push and let out a loud howl!"_ I demanded, jumping away from the vampire. I could feel my fur sticking up slightly, vampires gave me the chills.

I shook my butt and took off in the opposite direction that Hampton went. I sprinted faster than I had when I was with Hampton, the vampire chased me for a good 2 minutes before I couldn't smell it chasing me anymore. Hampton hadn't howled yet so I decided to change directions and follow the vampire's smell. Being on La Push land now, I could enjoy myself.

_"Where are you?"_ I ask Hampton in a hurry. _"I don't really know, but I'm not in the forest anymore."_

He must have ran right out, well he is in La Push I know for sure. _"Don't let anyone see you, if the vampire attacks you, you have every right to fight back."_

I zigzagged past the trees that got in my way. I came to an area where the trees were higher than the others, that's when I saw a wolf with sandy coloured fur, it was very shaggy and long. I saw the vampire attack him, I came out from behind the vampire and pounced onto him, digging my teeth into his shoulder.

I felt him grab my paws and throw me like I was a tennis ball. I growled, I saw a black wolf come into view. Sam looked surprised to see me, I nodded my head at him. Without resist him and I pounced onto the vampire, he was on top of the sandy coloured one. I wasn't sure which one it was, it had to be Leah or Seth though.

I heard him yelp from underneath him causing me to bite down on him harder. The vampire lifted both Sam and me off our paws holding us by our neck. I heard a howl, soon there would be more wolves. _"Is this vampire on vampire steroids or what!?"_ I shouted in anger in my head.

I fidgeted in his grip, he tightened his grip on me. I fell to the ground suddenly, Paul was on top of the vampire biting his neck. We all did our parts in ripping the vampire apart.

Right after Paul ran over to me putting his head in my neck with a whimper. I whined, rubbing my head on his. _"Jesus Andy!"_ I heard Kurtis in my head.

_"Shut up, I'm happy right now okay!"_ I growled taking a step back from Paul who looked shocked. He must have thought I was growling at him.

I ran behind the trees phasing back, I threw on my clothes on running into Paul's arms. His arms wrapped around my protectively, I could see people leaving him and I alone. I felt his hot lips touch my forehead, I bet it felt like ice on his warm lips.

"I missed you so much." He cooed in my ear rocking me back and forth, "I couldn't handle not being with you." I sighed pressing myself closer to him, "I missed you just as much as you missed me."

"I doubt it, I felt like I was breaking in two without you." He kissed my lips quickly, he pressed his forehead against mine. "How do you know how I was feeling?" I lifted my eyebrow suggestively.

I noticed a smirk spread across his mouth, "My dad isn't home." His smirk got bigger as I snickered. I pushed my hand into his backing away from him, "Maybe." I looked up at the sky.

I felt myself being lifted up and thrown over his shoulder, "Yes."

"Jerk." I laughed.

"I love you too."


	17. Age

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed, yeah I'm updating again, yippi! Alright, well here is the chapter. I hope that you enjoy review please.**

I panicked running into Sam's house, Paul was out on patrol and I didn't have any clue what I was going to do. I had most of the symptoms of being pregnant for a normal human, but what goes on with the werewolf pregnancies. I wasn't going to go get checked out just yet because I remember reading something in a book about my tribe one time.

"Emily!" I burst into the house, I guess Jacob and Embry weren't on patrol right now because they shot up from their seats sensing my stress. "I need you to drive me somewhere! It's important."

She looked shocked, she glanced over at the boys who looked concerned and confused. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked coming over to me, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

It's been about 2 months, I didn't start puking until a week ago, but my back has been always killing me slowly. It's not like I didn't want a baby with Paul or anything, I mean I loved him, but this was weird I've been feeling way different.

Also, I've gotten much closer with the guys, Hampton fits in well, and Zeke is better. "Stop touching me!" I growled jumping away from Jacob with my nostrils flared, "Emily please, come on."

"Okay, guys tell Sam I'm out with Andy." She looked a little frightened, as we walked out of the house I grabbed her and pulled her into me. I didn't know what I was going to do if I was pregnant, some of the guys even got jobs!

I pursed my lips as I felt her arms hug me closely. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." I sighed, not letting tears come. They were on the way, but I held them back. She pulled away from me, her mouth wide opened. The corners of her mouth shaped into a smile. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!" I flung my arms in the air opening the passengers door. She got in, "Take me to Port Angelas please." I muttered.

"What?" She asked, shocked. "Not the hospital?"

"No, I need to get a book."

"On what?" She asked confused, she hadn't started the car yet and I don't think she was about to anytime soon unless I told her what was going on. "I remember reading something on my tribes females wolves when they got pregnant, something important happened to them. Something that is bad for me, I need to figure out what it was before I freak out a kill something." I took a huge breath after saying that.

"Okay, one calm down." She breathed, as I copied. "Two, there is a book store here in La Push."

She started the car and drove to the store. I had my knees up against my chin as I waited for something to happen. Like I was waiting for some sort of demon to pop out of my chest and munch on my brain.

"Did you bring money?" She asked, eyeing the store.

"Yeah." I muttered opening the door, "I'll be one second, wait here."

"I think I will come in. I've never been here before." She muttered to herself, but I could hear her anyways just barely though... how come I could hear her just barely?!

What on earth was going on with me? I couldn't barely hear anything, it was like how I felt before I was a wolf. I opened the door harshly, storming to the front desk. I listened to the native music playing in the background, a tall tanned man came out of the back. "Can I help you?" He asked

I told him my tribes name, he pulled out a couple books on them. I took the one about "The decent of the wolves."

I opened it skimming threw the contents, baby wolves. That would have to be it right? I began to read out loud. "Female wolves often loose the ability to morph into a wolf while during pregnancy, nearly 100 percent of them never get their wolf ability back enabling them to be better parents for their next generation." I croaked staring at the wall blankly. I pulled out money and slammed it down on the counter walking out of the store.

Emily rushed out, "What's wrong?"

I handed her the book, no emotion on my face at all. "Oh my god, that means you aren't a werewolf anymore?" She asked.

I shook my head, then shrugged my shoulders. I didn't have a clue, "I could get my powers back, but chances are low. Even if I did I would be the Alpha anymore." I muttered in monotone. "I'm aging now too."

"Is that why you didn't phase from anger and stress earlier?" She asked worried, giving me a sad look. Could she tell how much pain I was in right now?

"That's gotta be it." I bit down on my lip, this isn't what I wanted.

"Let's go to the hospital to get you checked out." Emily said, I grunted getting into the car. When we arrived at the hospital we had to wait in the waiting room for a while before it was our turn. "How are you?" the doctor asked me as I sat down on some table.

I pursed my lips grabbing Emily's hand quickly, "Uh... nervous." I said not knowing if that was the right thing to say or not. "No need to be nervous, I'll just have you lift your shirt and we can search for the baby."

So they were just going to do an ultrasound, that was fine. I lifted my shirt up so that you could see my entire stomach. I never really noticed before, but my stomach was sticking out a little. "So have you taken a home test?"

"No, I just kinda of thought I was so I'm here." I muttered not even thinking of taking one of those tests. "Well, that's fine."

I jumped when I felt cold stuff being spread on my stomach, I looked over at Emily scared. I squeezed her hand tighter, she didn't flinch or anything. Right there I figured that I wasn't a werewolf any longer. "There's the heart beat."

He moved the stick thing he was using around my stomach telling me what things were. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"I can't tell until you are about 4 or 5 months. At 3 months I could make a guess for you if you like, but they aren't always accurate." He explained whipping the stuff off my stomach. I sat up looking over at Emily who was smiling at the picture the doctor made of me.

"It's so cute." She put her finger on the picture dragging it down to the bottom. "I can't take that home Emily." I stated worry filling my eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked shocked.

"Well, I have to go. Take care of yourself, good luck." The doctor walked out of the room, I jumped up leaving the room with Emily behind me. "What do you mean you can't take it home."

"I'm not ready to tell anyone this right now." I said sternly, holding my breath. "I'm not letting anyone know that I'm not Alpha anymore, I will just tell them I am sick for now and don't feel like phasing."

"How will you explain it when your stomach gets huge?" Emily asked, getting angry at me. I could tell by the look on her face. "Emily I'm not ready for this!" I exclaimed angrily storming out of the hospital.

"You have to tell Paul, I can't keep this a secret from Sam forever."

"You don't have to, Emily this isn't your secret to tell. I am going to know what its like to keep something from your imprint." I looked away, "But I can't handle this right now, I need some time to look. Paul will know by the end of the month."

"What am I going to do with this?" She lifted the ultrasound picture. "I was wondering if you could keep it for me... I mean you think that it's cute." I shrugged looking at the ground, not knowing what to say next. "I can't keep this, it's not mine!"

"But if the guys find out they will tell Paul!" I sighed.

"Andy, you know I want what is best for you. You are so young, you need to fess up right now, or sometime this week. I can't keep this picture, everyone is going to find out eventually. I know you wouldn't go for an abortion so don't try that." Emily stated staring at me.

I bit my lip, "I don't know what to do." I sobbed stepping up to Emily. I felt like she was my mom, she treated me like a best friend, but she treated me like a mom too. "I'm scared. I don't want to tell anyone."

"They are going to find out anyways, the sooner the better." She sighed rubbing my back.

I nodded my head, pulling away from her. "Thanks Emily." I smiled sadly at her. "I'm not going to tell him right now, but I will tell him."

She handed me the ultrasound picture, I took it in my hands and sighed. "Thanks again Emily. I really appreciate it. You are always there for me."

"I'll be there for you whenever you need." She smiled warmly at me.

She drove me home, I walked in the house holding my breath. I saw the guys all watching TV. Some were sprawled on the floor, others on the couch, one on the chair. "Hey Andy!" Hampton grinned at me, he blue eyes sparkling as I walked into the house.

He has grown a liking for me, a large one, a friendly one. His black hair was all over the play, he must have just gotten up, he's been sharing a room too. "Hey guys." I sighed, looking at the floor.

They made room for me on the couch, I kicked my feet up on Trent's lap and rested my head on Hampton's shoulder. "What's wrong Andy?" Tim asked.

I wasn't sure wither to tell them right now, I couldn't. Not yet. "Nothing."

"You and Paul get in another fight?" They asked together.

I snorted, then smiled weakly. "Yeah, that's it."

I heard the door bell ring, Zeke ran to answer it. Fiona took a step into the house, a smile upon her face as she waved at Zeke who had a goofy grin on his face. I'm pretty sure she was leading him on, she was dating Kurtis for god sakes, isn't one enough? Kurtis got up from the single chair glaring at Zeke as he pressed his lips on Fiona's.

She giggled pushing away from him, she eyed Zeke. I wasn't sure if she was trying to make Zeke jealous or not, Zeke began to shake. "Kurtis, take Fiona downstairs."

He stared at me with a weird look, I got it from everyone except Zeke who was too busy shaking. I sighed pointing to the stairs, he took he downstairs. I opened the front door telling Zeke to get out if he was going to phase.

He nodded leaving quickly. "Are you tired or something Andy?" Tim asked curiously. "No, I'm not." I said.

"You don't seem as demanding as you usually do."

I shrugged, I was loosing my Alpha touch already? They shrugged, "Could someone make me a sandwich?" I asked lazily.

"No." They all said, "Please!" I begged with a pout on my face.

"Sure." Hampton rolled his eyes getting up walking over to the kitchen. "What?" I asked, seeing the guys whispering.

They looked confused, "You can't hear us?"

"Uh, no." I pursed my lips, now I couldn't hear them. "Are you sick?" They asked

"No!" I growled getting up from my seat storming upstairs. I kicked the hamper down the stairs, cursing in my mind.

Without a doubt, I wasn't a werewolf anymore.


	18. Family

**A/N This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I'm sorry if the ending was oober retarded or you didn't like it, but I enjoyed writing this story hopefully as much as you guys enjoyed reading it. I always end up starting a new story half way threw the ones I start, because I have a Jacob and a Seth story going in my computer. I have to admit though... the Seth one is kind of fucked up... Mind the french lol. Enjoy, review!**

"Andy?" I heard Tim's voice enter my room, before I could react he was in my room seeing me looking at the ultrasound picture. My eyes were wide, I couldn't look at him just the picture. "What's that?" He asked curiously sitting on my bed.

I held it to my chest, staring at him with water in my eyes. I hadn't come out of my room since last night, Paul came over for a little, but I told him that I wanted to be alone for a little. I think it hurt him, because I still felt the same way towards him. I still felt the same whenever he was in pain, or when he was angry.

"Andy please don't cry." Tim frowned seeing the pain in my eyes, I felt something wet run down my cheeks. Why was I such an emotional wreck since I moved to La Push. Was all this love too much for me? All this worry, sickness, pain?

"I'm not." I said sternly sitting up dropping the picture on the floor. He picked it up before I could, he looked at me with wide eyes. They looked pained. "Andy, no." He bit his lip, I could barely feel what he was feeling now.

I wasn't a wolf anymore, I couldn't feel what he was feeling entirely. I didn't know how to react other then pounce and hug. I felt his strong arms come around me, "I don't know what to do Tim!" I cried in his shoulder, "You can't tell any of the guys, I'm not ready yet."

"Andy, this isn't you!" He stood up putting the picture on my side table. "I'm not disappointed or anything, in fact I'm happy for you and Paul. What I don't like is how you are keeping this from us, it's like you don't trust us."

"I was going to tell you guys." I creased my eyebrows together. "When?"

"When I was ready!" I shouted at him, "I'm still thinking about pushing a watermelon out of my vagina!" I screamed at him, he looked at the floor. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. You don't know what this is like for me." I sighed rubbing my temples. "I can't turn into a wolf anymore and the chances of me ever being one again are slim to none, and if I did come back I wouldn't be the Alpha."

"I'd welcome you back as Alpha." He smiled pulling me into him, "I know you would, but you're next in line Tim, you are Alpha now."

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, he looked surprised at first. "I... I don't want to be though. I like taking orders from you."

I laughed at him, looking at the floor. I looked up in his eyes, "You are going to do a really good job at it, maybe you won't snap as fast as me." I laughed, he joined in with me.

"Is everyone sleeping?" I asked.

"Mostly, we thought that we would leave you alone but I couldn't handle seeing you like this." Tim said rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I don't know how I am going to tell Paul any of this." I scratched my head nervously, "I didn't know how I was going to tell any of the guys either. I still don't, I mean I'm not the Alpha anymore. I don't feel as brave as I used to, but I still feel like you guys are my brothers and I'm responsible for what you do."

"You were never responsible."

I laughed, "That didn't come out right." He said smiling at me, brushing my hair behind my ear. "Get some sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning."

I nodded my head just as I closed my eyes something hit my window. I groaned opening the window to see Paul down at ground level. "Come in the front." I rolled my eyes, he grinned.

Before I knew it he was in my room, I was lying on my bed lazily. "Paul I have something to tell you." I shot up staring at him as he sat down next to me.

"What?" He asked pulling me into him, I glanced up at him. I bit my lip, he pulled me back looking in my eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked caressing my cheek, I pulled my hand onto his then brought it down to my stomach.

"I... well. I'm, you see." I couldn't find the words to explain to him, he looked dumbfounded. "You're going to be a dad."

I could see his facial expression harden as he became pale in the face. "W-what?" He stuttered.

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a dad." He mumbled to himself. I was shocked when he pulled me into a hug, I smiled hugging him back. I picked up the ultrasound picture that was face down on my end table, "There it is." I pointed at it.

"I'm so happy." Paul smiled kissing my forehead lovingly, "Oh, this was why you wanted me to leave yesterday?"

I nodded my head, "Also, there's something else." I muttered.

"What?" He asked worriedly

"Well... I'm not a werewolf anymore." I sighed sadly, "You aren't, how?"

I pulled the book out from under my dresser, I turned to the page and gave it to him to read. "So you might never be a wolf again." He stated.

I nodded, "That's good."

"Paul! Please tell me how that is good?!" I exclaimed appalled he would even say that was a good thing. "I don't have to worry about you getting hurt all the time."

"What about me!? What if I liked being one?" I asked biting my lip, right now I really didn't want to bitch with him. "Paul, I worry about you all the time, now I can't go and see if everything is fine. Right now, I'm useless."

"I don't think you're useless." He muttered pulling me closer to him.

"That makes one." I murmured falling down to my bed. He fell next to me, I felt his breath on my ear, "It doesn't matter what you are, I'll still always love you the same."

He kissed my neck then fell asleep, while I lay there wondering how everything is going to go tomorrow when I tell the guys.

***

I held my stomach sitting up on my bed, Paul sitting next to me rubbing my back comfortingly. I rested my head on his broad shoulder, I felt so tiny to him now. I felt less controlling then ever, I would have never became pregnant if I knew this would have happened.

He kissed my neck, when my door opened. "Don't you knock?" Paul growled against my neck. "Paul." I said warningly, "Calm down."

I nodded at Tim. "The guys are sitting downstairs."

I stood there stiffly, "I'm nervous." I said to Paul, who smiled down at me. "No matter what they are going to feel the same towards you."

"No, I like being the dominant one." I pursed my lips.

"You still can be with me." He smirked at me, I hit him playfully, but I bet he didn't feel it. I walked down the stairs holding Paul's hand tightly in my own. "What are you guys getting married?"

"Uh, no." I said laughing slightly. "This is important guys." I sighed, exhaling harshly.

"I'm not the Alpha anymore." I said waiting for there reactions.

All their jaws dropped, "Tim is now, so you have to listen to him from now on."

"What about you, what are you know?" Hampton asked, his eyebrows both raised up high. "I'm nothing, I'm not a werewolf anymore because I'm going to be taking care of the new baby on the way."

"What baby?" Zeke asked stupidly. I swear if I was in the TV shows I would defiantly head one of those drops on my head, or whatever they were called. "The one in my belly genius."

"You're pregnant!?" They all shouted at me, then looked at Paul.

"Why?" Trent asked, "Don't you want to be a wolf still."

"If I had a choice I would be, but I don't. The chances of me ever becoming one again would be slim to none, sadly. If I was one again I would not be the Alpha."

"Andy." They all said in unison standing up. They walked over slowly pulling me into a hug, a soft one, one that wouldn't hurt my fragile tiny body. My weak fragile body that could be broken so easily. "No matter what we are all family." I hugged them all.

"Sure thing!" They all exclaimed. "This is going to be so different, Tim isn't dominant." Kurtis smirked turning to Tim who rolled his eyes. "Shut up man."

I guess it really wasn't what I wanted entirely, but it was something. I knew that I would still be happy, I knew everything was going to be fine if I stuck to my senses and did what I knew was right.


	19. Epilogue

**A/N Yeah for me, I'm all done this story lol. Sorry if the ending sucks again or whatever. Enjoy the chapter, review. Also I don't think I gave Paul a last name, so I'm using the actor's last name. Meraz.**

**_Epilogue_**

And that's what I did, what was right. I had the baby after nine lazy months of doing barely anything at all. I nearly cried when I found out that the guys bought a piece of land for Paul and I and built a house on it, it was the one of the best things anyone has ever done for me. For us.

"It's so beautiful." I commented walking inside the house. I put my hand on the walls as I walked down the hall. "It's made so well, where did you all learn to build like this!?" I exclaimed, happy beyond belief.

"We're just great craftsmen." Sam smiled warmly at me with Emily hanging off his arm. I looked at Emily who shook her head, she was pregnant now. Now she knew how I felt about not knowing how to come right out to Paul about the baby. "You aren't aloud to go into that room though." Quil pointed to a room that had the door closed.

"Babies room?" I asked looking at Paul who smiled at me, he nodded. I didn't know weither the baby was a girl or a boy. Paul knew because of his brain link with the rest of the wolves, he wasn't supposed to find out, but he did.

"Yup." Jacob smiled coming up to me pulling me into a hug. "Uh, well... I think my water just broke." I shrugged out of the hug looking down at me leg.

"Are you sure you didn't pee on the floor, because-"

"Shut up Kurtis!" I shouted throwing my shoe at him, he laughed with the rest of the guys. "We need to get her to the hospital!" Paul exclaimed picking me up running me to his truck.

When we got to the hospital the contractions finally began to hit. "Shut the fuck up Paul!" I shouted at him, he was trying to comfort me. I guess I was kind of being mean, but I didn't care, this hurt like shit.

"It's going to be okay." He rubbed my forehead, sweat running down it. I breathed harshly, trying to catch my breath. The doctor was telling me when to push, on his command I did. This baby was killing me, you try pushing a watermelon threw a straw and see what happens.

"Here we are, a baby girl." The doctor brought her up into my arms. "You did good baby." Paul brushed my hair out of my face.

I smiled at him nodding my head, "Marry me?" I felt his big warm hand on my own.

"What?" I asked, not believing my ears. "Marry me."

"Yes!" I nodded my head quickly.

We ended up naming our baby girl, Ashleigh Meraz. After feeding her I put her in the crib, she was sound asleep. I looked at the ring that was now on my finger, it was beautiful and everything I could ever ask for. "She's so cute." Hampton grinned looking into her crib the next day.

"And tiny." Kurtis laughed, "She's a baby, how big should she be?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Shouldn't she be bigger?" Tim asked tilting his head.

"I don't know! Maybe I was that big when I was just born. Give her a chance to grow." I chuckled with Paul behind me holding my close to him. "She's beautiful." He kissed the top of my head.

"Isn't she." I grinned, our house was so crowded with people. All the guys kelp coming over to see the baby, the first baby in the pack, unless Claire counted at one.

"Everyone, we have an announcement!" At the moment, we were at Emily's house.

Ashleigh was asleep in my arms, I sat on Paul's lap. He already knew about Emily... I had told him, but it was an accident. He heard me mumbling to myself when he walked in the door.

"Emily's pregnant!" Sam nearly jumped for join, I giggled seeing him so happy. "Congrats!" Everyone shouted at them.

***

I had black bags under my eyes, Ashleigh was a restless sleeper. It took forever to get her to sleep and she only slept for about four hours before she would wail. Paul was normally out patrolling when she would wake up, so it was mainly up to me to take care of her.

Sam worked around Paul's patrolling schedule so he was with me a little bit more than normal. Ashleigh began crying from her room, I groaned throwing the dish I had in my hand on the ground.

"Andy?" I heard Paul's voice, he walked into the kitchen to see me shaking. "Andy, go outside." He said, I think I knew what was happening.

I ran out of the door, I felt fur come across my back as I phased into a wolf. I let out a loud howl, this wasn't good. _"Andy!?"_ I heard Trent's voice.

_"Hey Andy!"_They all greeted me.

_"Hey guys._" I groaned going onto the ground, I was going to give up my wolf powers when I phased back to now. _"Why?"_

_"Guys, I have to take care of Ashleigh, Paul's out patrolling all the time. I'm not going to be leaving her alone, neither is Paul going to."_ I explained, _"Also, I need to get a job I think."_

I phased back before they could do anything, I walked back into the house to see Paul with Ashleigh in his arms. She looked so much more tiny when he held her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried, "I'm fine."

"You a wolf again?"

"Yeah, I'm giving it up though. I need to be here, at home with the family." I grinned crookedly.

He smiled at me. I walked up to him. He pecked me on the forehead. I couldn't ask for a better life. "I love you." I whispered to him.

"Love you too baby." He hugged my into him, still with Ashleigh in his arms.


End file.
